BH6: parque robojurásico
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Pasaron 2 meses de la derrota de Callaghan. Hiro y GoGo están enamorados y más dispuestos a decírselos. Tadashi sobrevivió y Honey no quiere separarse de él, se unen 3 nuevos miembros a los grandes héroes y una nueva amenaza para los grandes héroes llega cuando se inaugura un parque en San Fransokyo cuya atracción son dinosaurios robots.
1. Capítulo 1: persecución policial

**Capítulo 1: **persecución policial

Era un nuevo día en San Fransokyo, habían pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de Callaghan quien intentó eliminar a Allister Krei por haber creído que mató a su hija. Callaghan ahora estaba en prisión y era visitado por su hija. Hiro Hamada seguía yendo a la universidad junto a sus amigos Fred, Wasabi-no-Ginger, Honey Lemon y GoGo Tomago además acompañado de su robot enfermero Baymax. Todos habían superado la muerte de Tadashi Hamada el hermano de Hiro, aunque Honey aun lo extrañaba, ella estaba enamorada de él y él correspondía ese amor, pero el destino fue muy cruel. Pero ellos no eran los únicos enamorados, Hiro empezó a sentir algo por su amiga GoGo y ella sentía lo mismo que él pero ella no quería aceptar eso, se decía a sí misma que no podía enamorarse, pero también pensaba que ¿qué tal si sí? Bueno en la actualidad, unas patrullas policiacas estaban persiguiendo un camión blindado y en un helicóptero de las noticias estaba la señora que daba las noticias.

"estoy en los cielos de San Fransokyo donde unos delincuentes después de haber robado el 1er banco de San Fransokyo ahora intentan huir de la policía" –dijo la señora

Mientras tanto en tierra los ladrones iban a todo lo que daban para escapar de los policías

"DIGANLE HOLA A LA HERMANDAD DE LOS COLMILLOS" –gritó el líder de los ladrones mostrando un tatuaje de la mandíbula de una cobra manejando el camión

Las patrullas iban rodeando el camión, el líder decidió pasar sobre una aplastándola y pasando.

"por lo visto los ladrones se lo toman enserio y la gente se pregunta lo mismo, ¿quién podrá ayudarnos?" –de repente se oye otro ruido y ven en la escena acercarse una luz azul, una purpura y una roja, un punto saltando de edificio en edificio, una motocicleta rosada y alguien en patines- "parece que nuestra pregunta fue respondida, llegaron nuestros protectores"

Unas personas los vieron pasar.

"los grandes héroes" –dijo una señora

"SALUDOS PEATONES" –gritó Hiro en el aire volando en una patineta voladora sin ruedas

A su lado iba Baymax volando con su armadura y GoGo volando con sus discos en los pies, saltando de edificio en edificio iba Fred con su traje de monstruo y no solo saltando también corría por los muros, Honey iba en una moto seguida de Wasabi quien iba en patines de levitación magnética. Hiro había mejorado los trajes y dio más equipo a sus compañeros: a sí mismo, su armadura le puso palmas magnéticas para adherirse en cualquier metal, una patineta voladora impulsada por cohetes, unos arpones para en caso de caer engancharse en algo y capturar a alguien, a GoGo le puso unas turbinas en los discos de sus pies para volar, a Fred le mejoró el impulso para saltar más alto y lejos, además un adhesivo para correr por paredes y techos y además de lanzar llamas también podía lanzar hielo y humo, a Wasabi le mejoró sus espadas para que de ellas pudiera disparar láseres cortantes y le añadió a su traje unos patines de levitación magnética, a Honey le añadió un arma a su bolso de químicos conectada a este a través de una manguera transparente, recarga y guarda hasta 5 esferas químicas y dispara sin tener que poner la mano cada que tome una, eso ahorra tiempo, además de una moto que le regaló su padre y ella mejoró.

Hiro bajó lento hasta llegar al camión y tocó la puerta del piloto.

"toc toc, señor ladrón" –el líder le abre la ventana- "hola somos los grandes héroes, llámenos así o llámenos los 6 grandes héroes pero no nos llamen tarde para cenar ¿entendió?" –dijo y el ladrón iba a golpearlo pero evadió- "¿no me da la mano o es de los que abrazan?"

"soy de los que matan" –dijo sacando un arma

"WOW ESTÁ BIEN" –dijo evadiendo antes de que disparara

Honey y Wasabi ya estaban detrás del camión, la puerta de atrás del camión se abre mostrando a 2 delincuentes armados que empiezan a disparar pero evadían.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁN LOCOS? ASÍ NOS MATARÁN" –gritó Honey

"CREO QUE ESA ES LA IDEA" –dijo Wasabi

Honey cargó 2 esferas químicas y las disparó a las armas de los ladrones cubriéndolas de mezcla, Wasabi dispara 2 láseres cortantes que parten en 2 las armas. Un peatón iba cruzando la calle sin cerciorarse del peligro que se acercaba.

Hiro notó eso- "BAYMAX SALVA AL PEATÓN" –gritó

Baymax aumentó velocidad y antes de que el camión lo atropellara Baymax lo atrapa.

"siempre mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle" –dijo Baymax y se va volando

"si, GRACIAS" –dijo el peatón

Mientras con Hiro y el líder.

"oye ¿necesitas ayuda con el arma? deja te ayudo" –dijo disparando un arpón de su muñeca y lanza el arma fuera del camión- "FRED, GOGO VENGAN"

Ella se acerca volando a Hiro y empieza a patinar y Fred da un salto aterrizando en el capó del camión.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" –rugió Fred al líder

"OYE, BÁJATE" –dijo el líder

"ESCUCHA ANDO APURADO HOY ES DÍA DE PIZZA ASÍ QUE HAGAMOSLO RÁPIDO" –gritó para luego ser mojado por los limpiadores mientras el tipo reía y luego los congela- "A VER COMO LO HACES DE NUEVO"

De repente suena el teléfono de Hiro.

"AY NO ES MI TÍA CASS" –dijo Hiro

"LLÁMALA DESPUÉS" –gritó GoGo

"NO PUEDO" –contestó Hiro y contesta el teléfono- "¿hola?"

Como en las caricaturas la pantalla se divide en 2, una mitad mostrando el robo y la otra mostrando el café de la tía Cass.

"Hiro ¿dónde andas? Hace 2 horas debiste regresar de la escuela" –dijo la tía Cass

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, es que… es que me quedé después de clases ayudando a mis amigos en… un proyecto de ciencias" –dijo Hiro a punto de ser golpeado por el líder pero evade- "OYE NO ANDES DE APROVECHADO"

"¿qué no ande de aprovechado quién?" –dijo la tía

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh, es que Wasabi se quedó dormido y Fred le quiso pintar unos bigotes" –dijo Hiro

"ESO NO ES CIERTO" –gritó Fred

"AY PERO ES PA QUE SE LO CREA" –gritó Hiro fuera del teléfono y de repente empieza a ser ahorcado- "OYE SUELTAME"

"¿Qué te suelte quién?" –dijo la tía

"aaaaahhhhhh, es que ya sabes lo cariñosa que es Honey" –dijo Hiro sofocándose- "y abraza fuerte"

GoGo lanzó un disco que hizo que soltaran a Hiro.

"oye Hiro… ¿lo que oigo son sirenas?" –dijo la tía algo preocupada

"aaaahhhhh, si, es que el experimento es con sirenas de patrulla" –dijo Hiro- "bueno debo irme te veo luego" –dijo y cuelga y la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad

Todos se agrupan.

"OK COMO DIJO FRED HAGÁMOSLO RÁPIDO" –gritó Hiro- "WASABI DESHAZTE DE ESOS NEUMÁTICOS"

Wasabi se pone frente al camón cara a cara, cae al suelo bocarriba con los brazos extendidos y el camión pasa sobre él cortando los neumáticos y los rines empiezan a soltar chispas.

"HONEY HAZ QUE FRENE" –gritó Hiro

Honey carga 4 esferas, dispara 2 a los rines derechos, se pasa al otro lado y dispara las otras 2 haciendo que poco a poco el camión se detenga

"BAYMAX DETENLO" –gritó Hiro

Baymax se puso frente al camión y lo detiene con su fuerza, sacan a los ladrones del camión, llega la policía y los arrestan.

"gracias grandes héroes, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" –dijo el jefe de policías

"todo por ustedes, bien equipo vámonos de aquí" –dijo Hiro

Los chicos se fueron de ahí al café de la tía de Hiro.

"tía ya llegamos" –dijo Hiro llegando junto a sus amigos quienes ya no usaban los trajes

"Hiro, ¿cómo les fue en su experimento?" –dijo la tía junto con el gato

"¿cuál experimento?" –dijo Hiro y luego recuerda- "ah si el experimento con las sirenas, pues falló un poco pero lo tendremos terminado, ¿cierto chicos?"

"uuuhhh si" –dijeron los chicos en coro

"bueno mejor preparémonos porque en 2 semanas inician las vacaciones de invierno y poner las decoraciones navideñas" –dijo la tía Cass

"ah cierto, muy pronto en unas semanas será navidad, nuestra 1ra navidad con Baymax" –dijo y luego se pone triste- "también la 1ra sin Tadashi"

Los chicos se ponen tristes también.

"todos lo extrañamos Hiro, pero la vida sigue" –dijo la tía Cass- "él no hubiera querido que nos sintiéramos mal"

"si, oigan ¿les gustaría pasar las fiestas con nosotros?" –dijo Hiro a sus amigos

"nos gustaría, oigan se me ocurrió una idea, podríamos pasar las fiestas en my house, toda la familia se unirá y dijeron que podía llevar amigos" –dijo Fred

"lo pensaremos" –dijo Wasabi

"oigan vi las noticias y vi a los grandes héroes, el cómo detuvieron a los delincuentes, eso fue increíble, pero… respecto al chico de púrpura, sus padres deben ser muy irresponsables para dejar a su hijo hacer esas cosas peligrosas" –dijo la tía Cass poniendo nervioso a Hiro

"o en este caso su tía" –dijo Fred para luego ser golpeado en la panza por Hiro

"¿a qué te refieres Fred?" –dijo la tía Cass

"a nada ya sabes lo loco que es" –dijo Hiro y le susurra a Fred- "si llegas a decirle haré tu vida miserable"

"ok" –dijo Fred

"bueno los veré en la escuela mañana nos vemos" –dijo Hiro

"si nos vemos" –dijeron todos y se fueron, pro antes de que GoGo se fuera

"oye Hamada" –dijo llamando su atención- "bien hecho, estuviste increíble" –dijo con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Hiro

"ah… si… tú también lo estuviste" –dijo Hiro sonrojado, cosa que sonrojó a GoGo y ella se fue

"wow es tan lindo cuando se pone nervioso" –se dijo GoGo a sí misma y luego reacciona- "no, no GoGo no puedes decir eso no puedes enamorarte de él"

"¿y por qué no?" –oyó una voz, se da vuelta y ve a su amiga Honey y se le acerca- "él es un chico listo, lindo y tierno y por lo que veo tú también le gustas"

"es que no puedo enamorarme de él, de todos los chicos en San Fransokyo ¿por qué él? Él es solo un niño" –dijo GoGo

"ni tanto, él tiene 14" –dijo Honey

"aun así yo soy mayor yo tengo 15" –dijo GoGo *****

**(N/A: Si durante el fic ven un * quiere decir que es una explicación que daré, pero no será lo mismo, una explicación tendrá un *, si es otro serán 2, otro 3 y así sucesivamente)**

"ay ¿qué es un año? Además te aconsejo que se lo digas mientras tienes la oportunidad" –dijo Honey- "nunca sabes cuando pueda pasar algo que te quite a Hiro, podría irse lejos, empezar a salir con otra, o podría morir. No cometas mí mismo error, yo llevé años enamorada de Tadashi, pero nunca le dije y él ahora ya no está, aprovecha a Hiro mientras aun lo tienes porque puede que mañana se vaya y lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida" –dijo Honey soltando algunas lágrimas por recordar a Tadashi

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mal a GoGo, ella ya sabía que a Honey le gustaba Tadashi y él una vez le dijo que él sentía lo mismo, pero el destino los separó.

"lo siento tanto" –dijo GoGo

"te daré hasta mañana para que se lo digas, sino yo le diré lo que sientes y el resto dependerá de ti" –dijo Honey poniendo nerviosa a GoGo

"no hablas enserio" –dijo GoGo

"claro que lo hago, vele el lado bueno te haría un favor" –dijo y se va- "tienes hasta mañana" –dijo y se va de ahí

"… mañana será un laaaaaaarrrrrrrgo día" –dijo GoGo para luego irse

**-Con Hiro**

Hiro estaba en su cuarto junto con Baymax.

"¿te pasa algo Hiro?" –preguntó Baymax

"nada Baymax te lo juro" –dijo Hiro- "y no vayas a escanearme"

"escaneo completo" –dijo Baymax ganándose una mirada de Hiro- "tu nivel de hormonas está elevado, y sientes ciertos comportamientos cuando estás cerca de alguien, mi diagnóstico es que… estás enamorado"

Hiro se sobresaltó.

"Baymax eso no es cierto" –dijo sobresaltado, su tía podía escucharlos

"Hiro, no puedes esconder tus sentimientos" –dijo Baymax

"… es cierto, estoy enamorado de GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"el remedio para eso… debes decirle lo que sientes, nunca sabes qué pasará si no te arriesgas" –dijo Baymax- "lo mismo le dije a Tadashi, él tenía el mismo problema con Honey"

"¿Tadashi estaba enamorado de Honey? Wow, eso nunca me lo dijo" –dijo Hiro y luego se pone triste- "ahora entiendo el por qué ella sufrió más por eso, ella también lo estaba de él, pero tuvo que pasar lo de la explosión" –dijo y notó que Baymax intentaba contactarse- "¿a quién llamas?"

"a GoGo, para que le digas" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX ESPERA" –dijo Hiro cerrando la pantalla en el pecho de Baymax- "yo le diré, no ahorita, lo haré cuando la tenga frente a frente, ¿ok?"

"de acuerdo" –dijo Baymax- "¿estás satisfecho con tu cuidado?"

"si, gracias estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado" –dijo Hiro

Dicho eso Baymax se guardó en su estuche.

"está decidido, se lo diré mañana… será un laaaaarrrrrrrgo día" –dijo Hiro para luego empezar a hacer la tarea

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** La verdad no sé cuántos años tiene GoGo, la verdad nadie sabe la edad de ninguno más que la de Hiro, pero yo digo que GoGo tiene 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el cap<strong>

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrán Hiro y GoGo confesarse?**

**¿Podrá Honey superar lo de Tadashi?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

**El próximo cap: "Capítulo 2: un milagro"**


	2. Capítulo 2: un milagro

**Contestando reviews:**

**Dreamdy. **Bueno lo tomaré en cuenta. Tome esos diálogos porque me parecieron buenos.

**HiroGogo. **Aquí lo tienes.

**Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark. **Recién empiezo a leer los fics de esta comunidad pero ya me gustó lo de hirogo.

**AnnabethAstrid. **Gracias por eso. Si lo estoy siguiendo mira.

**Abneris. **Lo estoy siguiendo.

**Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff. **Aquí lo tienes.

**Gamora73zendaya. **Aquí lo tienes. Pero si me mandas tu dragón yo te llevaré a mi dragón de lava resistente a todo que puede escavar y te llevará al centro de la Tierra.

**Jake. **Pues allá tú.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>un milagro

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a la universidad, Hiro preparó sus cosas, se despidió de su tía y tomó un autobús que lo llevó a su escuela. Mientras tanto GoGo iba llegando en su bicicleta de suspensión electromagnética, se detuvo frente a la escuela y se quitó su caso.

"GOGO" –oyó a alguien llamarla y vio a Honey

"Honey" –fue lo único que dijo GoGo para entrar con su bici en manos

"y ¿le dirás?" –dijo Honey

"¿decirle qué a quién?" –dijo GoGo

"no te hagas, sabes a quién y a qué me refiero" –dijo Honey

Ella suspira- "no sé, la verdad no sé" –dijo GoGo

"oh vamos amiga, no me digas que no le dirás" –dijo Honey y luego se da cuenta de lo que pasa- "ya sé lo que pasa, temes que se repita la historia de Taejo (se pronuncia "taiyo")"

Ella se enoja- "no me lo recuerdes" –dijo GoGo

"no si lo haré, fueron novios por 2 años, le diste todo tu amor, cuando tuvo leucemia tú pagaste su operación para salvar su vida ¿y cómo te lo pagó el patán? Dejándote por otra chica" –dijo Honey

"si, desde entonces no volví a amar a nadie, además Taejo no era lo que podía decirse el novio perfecto, él era el único que me besaba y cuando yo quería besarlo no me dejaba, ni siquiera me abrazaba o me dejaba abrazarlo" –dijo GoGo- "no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar"

"ay amiga, puede que te hayan lastimado en el pasado, pero con ver a Hiro sé que es un buen chico, que no se atrevería a lastimarte, alguien que si te va a amar por siempre" –dijo Honey- "dale otra oportunidad al amor, como te dije no cometas mí mismo error, tal vez para mi sea tarde pero para ti no, sé feliz GoGo, además recuerda que si hoy no le dices yo se lo diré"

"… ¿sabes qué Honey? Lo haré, le daré una oportunidad al amor" –dijo GoGo- "buscaré a Hiro"

Dicho eso ella se fue.

"aaaawwww, mi pequeña GoGo está creciendo" –dijo Honey sonando como madre

Mientras tanto Hiro estaba saliendo del autobús para ir a la escuela mientras hablaba solo.

"ok Hiro, está decidido, hoy le dirás a GoGo lo que sientes por ella" –dijo Hiro- "debo decidir la forma de decírselo, recuerda que es una chica especial, ay si tan solo fuera tan fácil decirle "GoGo… yo te amo""

"UUUUUHHHH" –oyó el clásico sonido de sirenas y volteó a ver a Fred con su disfraz de mascota con el letrero y a Wasabi- "GoGo yo te amo y quiero ser tu novio" –dijo Fred y él y Wasabi ríen

"no se burlen" –dijo Hiro avergonzado- "debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta"

"oye lo sentimos pero si admite que es divertido, te gusta una chica mayor" –dijo Wasabi

"solo es un año mayor además no hay ley que prohíba eso" –dijo Hiro

"¿y cuándo se lo dirás?" –dijo Fred

"no sé, saben lo muy nervioso que me pongo al hablarle más lo estaré al querer decirle lo que siento" –dijo Hiro- "tengo miedo"

"amigo es normal sentir miedo" –dijo Wasabi- "no vas a decir un discurso o a jugar, vas a decirle a la chica de tus sueños lo que sientes, para que veas que eres mi amigo te daré un consejo que le dio mi abuelo a mi padre y gracias a este él y mi mamá están juntos, los 20seg (20 segundos)"

"¿20seg?" –dudó Hiro

"si, los 20seg de valor" –dijo Wasabi- "por 20seg te quitas tu miedo y hablas"

"¿qué 20seg? Con 20seg no lograré mucho" –dijo Hiro

"amigo, a veces solo necesitas 20seg para cambiar tu vida y te prometo que el resultado será maravilloso" –dijo Wasabi- "sigue el consejo"

"bueno nos vemos" –dijo Fred

Hiro decidió entrar ya a la escuela, estaba tan concentrado en lo de GoGo que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, habiendo llegado a la puerta del salón puso su mano en ella pero otra mano se puso antes y ambas se tomaron, él reaccionó y vio a GoGo, ambos sonrojados se sueltan.

"después de ti" –dijo Hiro

"gracias" –dijo GoGo pero antes de entrar- "oye Hiro quiero decirte algo"

"ok, dilo" –dijo Hiro

"bueno yo…" –iba a decir pero suena el timbre- "te lo diré después"

Durante la clase tanto Hiro como GoGo apenas ponían atención, Hiro estaba en una mesa científica junto con Wasabi, GoGo estaba en otra junto con Honey. Hiro decidió terminar con eso, escribió una nota en una hoja de su cuaderno, la arrancó, la hizo bolita, se cercioró que el profesor no lo viera y una vez confirmado eso lanzó la hoja a la mesa de las chicas cayendo frente a GoGo, ella tomó la hoja y dudosa la desenrolla y esta decía: "veme en el gimnasio después de clases. Atte: Hiro Hamada". Ella volteó a verlo el cual estaba nervioso, ella escribió algo, hizo lo mismo que Hiro y la lanzó a él, al desenrollarla ve que dice: "te veré ahí. Atte: GoGo Tomago".

El resto de la escuela fue aburrida, lo único que hacían era esperar a que acabara la escuela, luego de unas horas la celestial campana de salida sonó. Hiro estaba en el gimnasio, mismo lugar donde se hizo la feria científica donde presentó a sus micro-bots, estaba sentado en el escenario esperando a GoGo, esperó un largo rato y suponiendo que no llegaría decidió irse pero en ese mismo instante ella llegó.

"pensé que no vendrías" –dijo Hiro

"te dije que te vería aquí" –dijo GoGo- "ahora la duda, ¿Por qué me pediste venir?"

"es que quiero hablar contigo de algo" –dijo Hiro sobándose el brazo y con mirada baja

"pues que sea rápido le dije a mi mamá que la ayudaría a sacar unas cajas" –dijo GoGo

"¿y no puedes decirle que no puedes?" –dijo Hiro

"pues si podría pero como no tengo planes para hoy decidí ofrecerme" –dijo GoGo- "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"bueno verás es que quería decirte algo muy importante" –dijo Hiro empezando a sudar- "verás, bueno he sentido algo un no sé qué y… bueno yo…"

"Hiro debo ver a mi madre en 5min, mira luego me lo dices debo irme ahora" –dijo GoGo

"no espera" –dijo Hiro pero ella no le hacía caso- "_… recuerda lo que dijo Wasabi, 20seg de valor Hiro, 20seg es lo que le tomará ir a la puerta_" –pensó y luego ve su reloj contando los segundos siguiéndola- "GoGo, cuando te conocí te vi de una manera especial" –ve su reloj le quedaban 15seg- "y te has vuelto una de mis mejores amigas y doy gracias a eso y eres valiente, lista, intrépida" –ve su reloj, solo le quedaban 5seg- "y yo…" –su tiempo casi acababa y GoGo ya se iba, así que terminó- "TE AMO" *****

GoGo se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta sorprendida por lo que oyó. Soltó la puerta que se cerró, se dio vuelta y lo vio.

"¿tú me qué?" –dijo GoGo

"te amo, no me importa tener 14 y tú 15, cuando te conocí vi algo especial en ti, eres todo lo que dije más eres hermosa, que chico no querría estar contigo" –dijo Hiro- "si no me correspondes lo entiendo pero al menos ya sabes lo que siento y espero que eso no afecte nuestra…" –dejó de hablar porque GoGo lo besó

Hiro se sorprendió por eso, pero luego se dejó llevar, GoGó puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiro, él la abrazó por la cintura y tuvo que parase de puntas porque GoGo era unos 6cm mayor, llevaron así 2min (2 minutos) hasta que por la falta de oxígeno se separaron.

"¿qué fue eso?" –dijo Hiro con cara de menso

"¿no es obvio? También te amo" –dijo GoGo con una sonrisa

"no juegues conmigo" –dijo Hiro

"no juego" –dijo volviéndolo a besar- "también sentí lo mismo por ti, no quería aceptarlo pero cada que lo negaba me daba cuenta de que no puedo"

"creo que siento un no sé qué" –dijo Hiro

Ella lo acaricia revolviéndole el cabello- "tranquilo, es normal sentir eso" –dijo GoGo de forma tierna

Él solo sonrió y la abrazó como niño abrazando a su oso, ella se sonrojó pero se dejó llevar.

"GoGo" –la llamó Hiro

"¿sí?" –respondió ella sin cortar el abrazo

"¿quieres ser mi novia?" –preguntó Hiro

"oh Hiro" –dijo GoGo abrazándolo más fuerte y volviéndolo a besar- "si seré tu novia"

"wow, Wasabi tenía razón, 20seg de valor pueden cambiar tu vida" –dijo y GoGo lo ve confundida- "larga historia"

De repente el teléfono de GoGo sonó y ella atendió.

"hola mamá… estoy en la escuela… lo sé pero, hoy no podré ayudarte… estoy con mi novio" –dijo sonrojando a Hiro- "si claro que tengo novio… desde hace unos segundos… no, no es por no querer ayudarte… si ya lo superé… mamá quisiera seguir hablando pero debo colgar adiós" –dijo y colgó

"¿superar qué?" –preguntó Hiro

GoGo le contó lo sucedido con Taejo.

"¿eso pasó? Pues que ma***to" –dijo Hiro sorprendiendo a GoGo por lo que dijo- "siento la grosería pero ese chico lo amaste mucho y le salvaste la vida y luego sin importarle tus sentimientos te dejó" ******

"lo sé, pero ya no importa ya lo olvidé" –dijo GoGo

"pero me tienes a mí y te juro que no te lastimaré nunca" –dijo Hiro

"no necesitas jurarlo, lo sé" –dijo GoGo

"tú vales más que la moneda de la familia" –dijo Hiro ganándose una mirada confundida de su novia- "esta" –dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

"¿un yen de plata de 1901? ¿de dónde lo sacaste?" –dijo GoGo tomando la moneda y admirándola *******

"era de mi tatarabuelo, él se la encontró en una excavación antes de la 2da guerra, él se la dio a mi bisabuelo, mi bisabuelo se lo dio a mi abuela, mi abuela se la dio a mi papá, mi papá se lo dio a tía Cass, ella se lo dio a Tadashi y él me lo dio a mí, esa moneda ha estado en mi familia por décadas y además dicen que da suerte y lo creo, porque la tuve cuando te dije mis sentimientos" –dijo Hiro y ella se sonroja

"oye un coleccionista te daría mucho por ella" –dijo GoGo

"GoGo tal vez sea cierto pero ha llevado mucho en mi familia, y la verdad vale más que todo el dinero del mundo pero como dije, tú vales más" –dijo Hiro sonrojándola más, GoGo le da la moneda pero se le resbala y cae rodando a una puerta- "oh no debo ir por ella"

"espera la moneda entró al sótano, ese lugar lo tenemos prohibido" –dijo GoGo

"no hay nadie, solo tengo que ir por ella y regreso" –dijo Hiro entrando al sótano seguido de GoGo- "debió caer por algún lugar"

Hiro y GoGo siguieron buscando hasta que Hiro la encontró cerca de una caja, la tomó pero sintió un viento frío.

"qué raro" –dijo Hiro guardando la moneda

"¿qué?" –preguntó GoGo

"esta caja" –dijo Hiro- "suelta un aire frío"

"¿y eso?" –dijo GoGo

"que estamos en un sótano sin aire acondicionado" –dijo Hiro e intentó abrir la caja

"¿qué haces? Nos meterás en problemas" –dijo GoGo

"solo veo lo que hay aquí y lo dejo" –dijo Hiro empezando a hacer fuerza para abrir la caja- "¿me ayudas?"

"ok" –dijo GoGo

Ambos tomaron la caja y con fuerza empezaron a tirar de ella, el esfuerzo duró unos segundos hasta que lograron abrirla, lo raro es que se abrió como refrigerador pero lo que vieron adentro los sorprendió.

"no… puede… ser posible" –dijo Hiro con los ojos bien abiertos como GoGo

Lo que estaba adentro… era Tadashi Hamada, el hermano de Hiro que todos creyeron fallecido, estaba adentro de la caja la cual su interior era como una hielera y Tadashi estaba congelado en posición como asustado.

"¿Tadashi? Es imposible él está muerto" –dijo GoGo

"pero él está aquí" –dijo Hiro y saca su teléfono y le marca a su tía- "tía Cass… estoy en la escuela ven rápido es urgente trae a Baymax y dile que llame a los demás menos a GoGo ella está aquí conmigo… no hay tiempo de explicar te lo diré todo cuando llegues"

**-Tiempo después en un hospital**

Todos los amigos de Hiro, la tía Cass y Baymax estaban en el hospital, ya habían llegado a la escuela y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, más aun que Hiro les dijo que él y GoGo son novios, al principio no les creyeron pero después de verlos besarse creyeron lo que dijeron; pero ahora lo más importante era Tadashi. Hiro, la tía Cass, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo y Baymax estaban en la sala de estar esperando al doctor.

"todavía no lo entiendo, sepultamos a Tadashi" –dijo Hiro

"sepultamos un cuerpo" –dijo GoGo- "recuerda que el forense dijo que se quemó de gravedad y aunque hubiera sido él no lo hubiéramos reconocido, creo que alguien más estuvo ahí"

"pero todavía no se explica cómo fue que Tadashi terminó ahí" –dijo Wasabi

"supongo que el único que puede decírnoslo es él" –dijo Fred, luego el doctor aparece

"¿y qué pasó?" –dijo la tía Cass

"pues… el chico se encontraba en un estado de criogenia, no se sabe cómo creo que él es el único que sabe, pero está vivo, lo están descongelando, estará libre de hielo en 2hrs pero despertará en la mañana, ¿alguien que se ofrezca a quedarse?" –dijo el doctor

"yo me quedaré" –dijo Hiro

"yo me quedo también" –dijo GoGo

"nos quedaremos todos" –dijo Wasabi- "oigan ¿y Honey?"

"está afuera" –dijo Hiro- "cuando oyó lo que pasó no dijo nada en todo el camino y no quiso entrar"

"mejor iré a verla a ver si quiere quedarse" –dijo GoGo

GoGo salió del hospital y vio a Honey sentada en una banca y llorando, eso la preocupó y fue con ella.

"Honey, ¿qué te pasa?" –dijo GoGo sentándose junto a ella pero viéndola bien estaba sonriendo

"Tadashi está vivo" –dijo Honey llorando de felicidad- "Tadashi está vivo está vivo" –dijo y abraza a GoGo

GoGo solo le devolvió el abrazo, si se ponía en sus zapatos ella también estaría así al saber que el hombre que amo que creía muerto no lo estaba.

"tranquila amiga, tranquila estás mojando mi hombro" –dijo GoGo separando el abrazo

"lo siento, es solo que tengo una oportunidad más, de estar con Tadashi Hamada" –dijo Honey limpiándose las lágrimas- "y veo que tú y Hiro serán muy felices, si la cosa funciona tú y yo seríamos concuñas"

GoGo se sonrojó por eso pero si era cierto.

"bueno nos dijeron que Tadashi despertará en la mañana después de que lo descongelen y nos ofrecimos a quedarnos, ¿nos acompañas?" –preguntó GoGo

"si lo haré, quiero que sea a mí la que vea 1ro" –dijo Honey

Todos se habían ofrecido a quedarse junto con Tadashi, todos buscaron donde dormir, Honey se quedó dormida sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla donde estaba Tadashi y se durmió apoyando la cabeza en la camilla y sujetando su mano.

**-A la mañana siguiente**

Todos seguían dormidos, Wasabi estaba dormido en una silla, Fred estaba en el piso dormido como vago, Honey estaba aún cerca de Tadashi, Baymax estaba en su cápsula, la tía Cass estaba en una silla, GoGo estaba en otra camilla y Hiro sobre ella, ambos con una sonrisa y abrazados. Tadashi estaba retorciéndose como si tuviera pesadillas, y temblaba hasta que se despertó de golpe, lo 1ro que hizo fue ver donde estaba y dedujo que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, tenía la mente borrosa, lo último que recordaba era que su escuela se estaba incendiando, a Callaghan usando los micro-bots de su hermano y a él mismo refugiándose en el sótano, también recordaba un aire frío y vapor y luego de eso todo quedó borroso. Volteó a todos lados y ahí estaban sus amigos y familia, le hizo sentir mejor el tener amigos y familia con él, se sorprendió al ver a Hiro acostado sobre GoGo pero eso lo resolvería después, pero también vio a Honey dormida cerca de él sujetando su mano, eso lo sorprendió y se sonrojó. Cuando los rayos de luz golpearon en los rostros de todos se estaban despertando, Tadashi decidió hacerse el dormido.

"ya es de día" –dijo la tía Cass

"buenos días a todos" –dijo Fred

"Tadashi sigue dormido" –dijo Honey acariciando su mano (la de Tadashi)

"miren Hiro también sigue dormido" –dijo Wasabi viendo a la pareja

"es tierno ¿no?" –dijo GoGo acariciando su cabeza (la de Hiro) mientras este aun dormía

De repente Tadashi empezó a moverse fingiendo empezar a despertar.

"oigan está despertando" –dijo Honey

Todos los que estaban despiertos se acercaron a Tadashi, GoGo se quitó a Hiro con cuidado para no despertarlo. Tadashi poco a poco despertó viendo a todos los cueles solo se le quedaron viendo.

"… ¿qué? ¿tengo algo en el rostro?" –dijo Tadashi tocándose la cara para luego ser fuertemente abrazado por Honey- "HONEY" –dijo él sorprendido y sonrojado para luego oírla llorar- "¿qué tienes? ¿te ha sucedido algo?"

Honey levanta su mirada, aun con lágrimas, pero tenía una sonrisa hermosa y dijo- "¡si me ha sucedido algo!... lo que me sucedió fue… que de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que experimentamos… de lo que quiere mi corazón… es, que quería decirte… que siento un vacío en mi ser, que necesita ser llenado… ¡me importa un comino si me encuentro bien o no ¿y sabes porque?!... porque mi corazón protesta por alguien… porque mi alma reclama su pertenencia a tal fuente de amor y energía inagotable… ¡te amo Tadashi Hamada!... ¡te amo con todas las fuerzas que poseo… y no quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo… ¡te amo tanto!" –Honey lo abraza con más fuerza, tanto Tadashi como los demás quedaron impactados de la singular confesión… luego ella agrega– "además… ¡me encanta que me arrulles!"

Tadashi estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón quería demostrar también lo que siente, así que soltó el grillete y dejo liberarlo, se sentó en la camilla aun con Honey abrazada- "¡y siempre lo haré, siempre te arrullaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre!… ¡te amare por siempre Honey Lemon!… – Tadashi empezó a llorar de felicidad, al igual que Honey, se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que se miraron a los ojos con ternura y lentamente cada quien se acercaba; podían sentir sus labios cerca, no dudaron, cerraron sus ojos, mientras entraron en contacto… en un beso cálido y de amor durante un largo periodo de tiempo; ninguno quería soltarse, pero por la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que hacerlo

"awww que tierno ya tenemos 2 parejas" –dijo Fred

"¿2?" –dijo Tadashi confundido

"Hiro y GoGo son novios" –dijo Fred

"espérame tantito" –dijo Tadashi tomando un vaso de agua que estaba a su lado, bebe y luego hace el clásico escupitajo salpicando a todos menos a Honey la cual estaba junto a él- "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?"

"1. No vuelvas a hacer eso. 2. Es cierto, Hiro y yo somos novios" –dijo GoGo

"amiga Hiro es menor que tú" –dijo Tadashi

GoGo solo dijo- "¿y? no hay ley que prohíba eso, además solo es por un año" –dijo GoGo sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que dijo

"wow, creo que eso explica el por qué ella dormía sobre ti, amiga me sorprendiste, solo lo conociste unos pocos días y ya son novios" –dijo Tadashi sin sentido del tiempo

"¿pocos días?" –dijo GoGo- "fueron 3 meses estamos a finales de noviembre, somos novios desde ayer" –vio que Tadashi iba a tomar el vaso de nuevo- "has eso de nuevo y estarás muerto de adeveras"

"ok ¿llevé congelado 3 meses?" –dijo Tadashi- "creo que eso explica por qué Honey reaccionó así"

"aun con un día de muerto hubiera reaccionado así mi tesoro" –dijo Honey

"creo que me perdí de mucho" –dijo Tadashi- "oigan ¿y Hiro?"

"está ahí dormido" –dijo GoGo señalando a Hiro y fue con él- "Hiro, Hiro despierta, Hiro" –dijo moviéndolo un poco

"a ver déjame a mi" –dijo Fred y empieza a zarandearlo- "Hiro despiértate ya"

"mmm… hola mamá" –dijo Hiro dormido

"¡yo no soy tú mamá!" –dijo Fred

"esperen sé cómo despertarlo" –dijo Tadashi- "Hiro, hermano despierta Hiro… pollo frito"

"¡pierna yo quiero pierna!" –gritó Hiro despertando de golpe y luego ve a su hermano despierto- "TADASHI" –se bajó de la camilla y lo abrazó- "hermano estás vivo"

"siempre lo estuve" –dijo Tadashi- "solo estuve en un estado de criogenia"

"¿qué hora es?" –preguntó Hiro

"son las 7:00AM" –dijo Wasabi

"ah que bueno adoro el pollo frito para desayunar" –dijo Hiro

"no hay pollo frito" –dijo Tadashi

"¿y por qué dijiste eso?" –preguntó Hiro

"para despertarte" –dijo Tadashi- "qué bueno que todos vinieron"

"también vino Baymax" –dijo Hiro- "deja lo llamo" –dijo y va a la cápsula- "au"

Tras oír eso Baymax sale de la cápsula.

"hola… yo soy Baymax… tu asistente médico personal" –dijo Baymax- "hola Hiro"

"Baymax" –fue lo único que dijo Tadashi

"… Tadashi" –fue lo único que dijo Baymax- "estás bien… permíteme escanearte… escaneo completo, tus niveles de temperatura están muy bajos"

"si hablando de eso ¿cómo terminaste ahí?" –preguntó la tía Cass

"pues tengo la mente borrosa, pero lo poco que recuerdo es que fui por el profesor Callaghan, lo vi usando los micro-bots de Hiro, el fuego se acercaba a los tanques de gas y estaba lejos de la salida pero cerca de la puerta del sótano, entré y busqué donde refugiarme, entré en una caja pero no me di cuenta de algo, era la capsula de criogenia de Callaghan, que al cerrarse se activó y creo que saben lo que pasó después" –dijo temblando- "y aún tengo frío… ¿alguien tiene una manta o algo?"

"no, pero yo si tengo mis cálidos abrazos" –dijo Honey abrazándolo más fuerte

Baymax abrazó a ambos y activó su calentador.

"ah sí, olvidé que te integré eso" –dijo Tadashi relajándose

Tadashi se sentía bien de tener a sus amigos con él, ya vería como recuperar el tiempo perdido pero lo más importante era disfrutar el tiempo que tenía ahora con su familia Hiro, la tía Cass y Baymax, sus amigos Fred, Wasabi y GoGo (solo los mencioné a ellos porque la siguiente viene al final) y su nueva pareja Honey. Una vez pagada la cuenta del hospital Tadashi fue dado de alta y para celebrar fueron por pollo frito para desayunar (sugerido por Hiro XD, pero a todos les gustó).

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** Si ven palabras en negritas son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**** Yo no escribo groserías, las cubro con ***

***** El yen es la moneda japonesa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el cap<strong>

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

**El próximo cap: "Capítulo 3: ¿cita doble?"**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿cita doble?

**Contestando reviews:**

**Baymax 2.0. **Pues me costó mucho trabajo buscar una forma de salvarle la vida hasta que esa me llegó al ver "El Capitán Amércia el 1er vengador". Gracias por eso.

**Alexis Lion 99. **Yo también soy fan de Tadahoney, de ellos y de Hirogo, es por eso que decidí salvar su vida.

**Joan. **Pues creo que el título te dio una idea de que va a tratar el fic. si quieres ver lo alocada que se pone la cita lee el cap.

**Nastinka. **Necesitaba algo muy sentimental, después de ver "Un zoológico en casa" se me vino la idea de los 20seg de valor. Y por lo de Honey… pues ese se me vino a la cabeza. Puedes usarlas si quieres, eres libre de usarlas

**Miranda Fernández. **Aquí lo tienes.

**AnonimusFem. **Aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste… y a ti Ethan.

**Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark. **No es Yuan es Taejo, es el ex de GoGo, no existe en la película es un OC. Si Tadashi está vivo.

**AnnabethAstrid. **Pues si quieres ver lo que pasa aquí tienes el cap.

**Jake. **Amigo no sabría donde poner algo de Honeyzilla.

**Andrea Frost Queen. **Eso se me vino al ver "ICarly: más psicopata que nunca" y si fue divertido. Ellos son mis 2 parejas favoritas. A mí también me gusta tu fic, actualízalo pronto porfa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>¿cita doble?

En la casa de los Hamada todo volvió a la normalidad, Tadashi había vuelto y ya no tendrían que celebrar la navidad sin él. Todos regresaron a su casa acompañados de sus amigos y parejas.

"ah chicos olvidé decirlo vendrá toda la familia a celebrar las vacaciones navideñas, llegarán cuando empiecen las vacaciones" –dijo la tía Cass

"¿QUEEEEÉ?" –dijeron ambos hermanos

"ay no tía la familia no" –dijo Hiro

"¿qué les pasa? ¿no quieren ver a los tíos y sus abuelos?" –dijo la tía Cass

"a ellos sí, lo malo son nuestros primos" –dijo Hiro- "oh y la tía Miriam tienen suerte de que no la han conocido" –le dijo a sus amigos

"¿qué tiene de malo la tía?" –dijo GoGo

"lo malo es que tiene un bigote enorme" –dijo Tadashi

"TADASHI" –le gritó su tía

"por favor tía ¿cómo se supone que coma mi cena de noche buena si tengo que estar concentrado en una mujer que parece tener una oruga peluda caminando bajo su nariz?" –dijo Tadashi

"hey Tadashi, cuando venga… la afeitaremos" –dijo Fred

"estamos de acuerdo" –dijo Tadashi y se dan el puño y un abrazo amistoso

"ninguno de ustedes afeitará a Miriam y tampoco quiero que hablen de su bigote" –dijo la tía Cass

"ach bien, solo digo que esa mujer debería afeitarse" –dijo Tadashi

"oye Tadashi le dije a los chicos que si querían podían ir a my house a celebrar las fiestas" –dijo Fred- "¿te interesa?"

"lo pensaré, de paso veré tu casa otra vez" –dijo Tadashi

"¿tú ya sabes dónde vive? Todos nos sorprendimos al ver donde vive Fred" –dijo Honey

"pues Fred fue mi 1er amigo de todo el grupo cuando éramos niños" –dijo Tadashi

"creíamos que el chico vivía bajo un puente" –dijo GoGo

"pues siempre que Fred nos invitaba a su casa ustedes nunca aceptaban" –dijo Tadashi- "bueno los veré en clases"

"hasta el lunes" –dijo Honey y le da un beso

"te veo después GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"igualmente" –ella también le da un beso

Los chicos se van y todo queda en familia.

"lo malo es que no les dijimos a la familia que nunca moriste, ellos creen que sigues muerto" –dijo Hiro

"bueno será una sorpresa cuando lleguen" –dijo Tadashi- "oye tía noté un letrero que decía se renta habitación"

"ah sí, decidí poner en renta el cuarto adicional que tenemos, por 200 yens al mes" –dijo la tía Cass

"ah que bien" –dijo Tadashi

Ambos hermanos se fueron a su habitación.

"dejamos todo como estaba, no queríamos dar nada tuyo" –dijo Hiro dándole su gorra a Tadashi

"gracias, 3 meses, creo que me perdí de mucho" –dijo Tadashi

"bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que estás en casa" –dijo Hiro

"oye por cierto, tú y GoGo" –dijo Tadashi de forma pícara sonrojando a Hiro

"bueno… pues sí, nunca lo creí pero al parecer pasó" –dijo Hiro sonrojado

"Hiro, tus niveles de hormonas y neurotransmisores están muy elevados y presentas cambios de humor, mi diagnóstico: pubertad" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro más sonrojado

"la pubertad es muy normal en un adolescente, además presentarás crecimiento de vello en el pecho, barbilla, axilas y…" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro- "oye hermano ¿cómo callas a este robot?"

"solo dile que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado" –dijo Tadashi

"bueno, Baymax estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado" –dicho eso Baymax se guardó en su cápsula- "bueno cambiando de tema, tú y Honey"

Él se sonrojó- "bueno, nunca pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, además me sorprendió el cómo se me declaró" -dijo

"bueno quien la culpa, creyó que habías muerto, y que desaprovechó cada momento que tuvieron juntos" –dijo Hiro

"… si, me siento mal por eso" –dijo Tadashi- "los 2 somos muy afortunados, tenemos a 2 lindas chicas como novias" –dijo y ambos se sonrojan- "¿oye y como se declararon?"

"bueno seguí un consejo que me dio Wasabi" –dijo Hiro

"¿los 20seg de valor?" –preguntó Tadashi

"si, de veras funcionó" –dijo Hiro

"¿y qué dijo ella?" –preguntó Tadashi

"pues, me besó y me dijo que también me ama" –dijo Hiro

"como dije, somos afortunados" –dijo Tadashi- "¿oye y ya han salido?"

"pues sí, todos los amigos hemos ido a muchas partes" –dijo Hiro sin entender lo que dijo su hermano

"no, no entendiste, me refería si ya han salido ustedes 2 solos" –dijo Tadashi

"ah, pues… no, no, no hemos salido" –dijo Hiro- "¿y tú has salido solo con Honey?"

"pues solo una vez, hace 2 años, fuimos a comer unas salchichas en un puesto a 2 calles de la escuela" –dijo Tadashi- "pero se arruinó cuando llegó Fred a hacernos compañía, no le digas lo que te dije"

"ok, lamento eso" –dijo Hiro

"descuida, lo que más siento es que él no tenía dinero ese día y yo tuve que pagar todo lo que se tragó" –dijo Tadashi enojado- "y ahí iba a decir lo que sentía por Honey"

"vaya debió salir mal" –dijo Hiro

"si, pero bueno eso fue el pasado" –dijo Tadashi- "pero creo que debería invitar a Honey otra vez"

"ah ok, hazlo" –dijo Hiro

"oye y creo que tú y GoGo deberían salir a una cita también" –dijo Tadashi

"bueno algún día de estos" –dijo Hiro

"ok entonces llamaré a Honey" –dijo Tadashi sacando su teléfono y la llama

Como en las caricaturas la pantalla se divide en 2, en una se muestra el cuarto de Tadashi y en la otra se muestra a Honey caminando hacia su casa, su teléfono suena, sonríe al ver de quién era y responde.

"hola amor, ¿ya me extrañas?" –dijo ella

"pues sí, oye me preguntaba si quisieras salir hoy en la noche conmigo" –dijo Tadashi

"¿enserio? me encantaría" –dijo Honey

"¿qué pasa?" –dijo GoGo quien andaba al lado de Honey con su bicicleta en manos

"Tadashi me invitó a una cita" –dijo Honey

"¿con quién hablas?" –preguntó Tadashi

"con GoGo, vamos a nuestro departamento" –dijo Honey

"ah sí, olvidé que viven juntas" –ve a su hermano que estaba jugando con su teléfono y se le ocurre algo- "oye ¿y si qué tal si le preguntas a ella si le gustaría ir con nosotros Hiro y yo a una cita doble esta noche?"

Hiro al oír eso voltea a verlo con cara de "¿qué dijiste?" y se puso a negar con la cabeza.

"ah ok deja le pregunto" –dijo Honey- "oye GoGo ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a una cita doble con Tadashi y Hiro?"

Ella se sonrojó- "bueno yo…" –dijo

"dice que le encantaría" –dijo Honey sin esperar respuesta y ella puso la misma cara de Hiro y también se puso a negar con la cabeza- "¿y qué dijo Hiro?"

Tadashi vio a su hermano que seguía negando- "a él también le encantaría" –dijo

"ok, nos vemos en nuestro departamento a las 7:00PM" –dijo y cuelga

La pantalla vuelve a la normalidad mostrando a los chicos. Hiro se encontraba persiguiendo a su hermano.

"ven acá, te voy a lastimar" –dijo Hiro persiguiendo a Tadashi por toda la cafetería

"atrápame si puedes" –dijo Tadashi

Se corretearon un momento hasta que Hiro lo atrapó.

"bueno me atrapaste ¿ahora qué?" –dijo Tadashi

Hiro lo pensó y le dio un golpe en su brazo que no sintió- "ten" –dijo

"… ¿es todo?" –dijo Tadashi

"pues… creo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?" –dijo Hiro

"agradéceme tú solo no hubieras podido" –dijo Tadashi

"¿qué hizo que se andan correteando?" –dijo la tía Cass mientras atendía la cafetería

"nos arregló una cita doble con Honey y GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"¿y eso es todo?" –dijo la tía sin entender- "no entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora"

"lo que pasa es que no quería que me arreglara una cita con GoGo" –dijo Hiro- "y no me siento listo"

"Tadashi Hiro tiene razón tú no puedes decidir por él" –dijo la tía Cass

"ay bueno, pero lo que importa es que GoGo aceptó (o eso cree XD) y hay que prepararte" –dijo Tadashi

Ambos se fueron de regreso a la casa. Ambos se bañaron (osea 1 1ro y el otro después no vayan a malpensar), buscaron que ponerse: Tadashi se puso una camisa negra de manga larga con serpientes bordadas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos zapatos negros. Hiro tenía una camisa roja de manga corta con llamas negras, un short de mezclilla negro que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros más debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis negros.

"ya lo planee todo, 1ro iremos a ese restorán chino al que íbamos antes, el dragón dorado" –dijo Tadashi- "luego veremos una película, las que ellas decidan, y para terminar la cosa las llevaremos a bailar al club de karaoke que está en el centro de San Fransokyo"

"¿Karaoke Dokie?" –preguntó Hiro

"si ese" –dijo Tadashi

"buen plan, falta 1hr (1 hora) para las 7 mejor nos vamos" –dijo Hiro

Ambos salieron pero por desgracia (para ambos) se toparon con su tía.

"ay miren que guapos se ven" –dijo la tía Cass- "esperen voy por mi cámara"

"ay tía estamos con prisa" –dijo Tadashi

"esperen" –dijo la tía Cass y les toma fotos- "mis sobrinos tan lindos, son chicas con suerte, vayan a divertirse"

Ambos hermanos salieron de casa a irse con sus novias.

**-En el departamento de Honey y GoGo**

GoGo estaba haciendo burbujas de chicle súper nerviosa y dándole galletas a su **cacatúa colirroja** **(**_**calyptorhynchus banksii**_**)**, no había tenido una cita desde que Taejo la dejó, mientras Honey estaba en su habitación hasta que sale.

"¿cómo me veo GoGo?" –dijo Honey

Tenía un vestido rosado que llegaba a mitad de sus espinillas, unos lentes rojos en forma de corazón y unos zapatos de tacón (hice una rima XD).

"te ves bien" –dijo GoGo con una expresión seria

"oye para ser alguien que está por salir con su chico no te veo feliz" –dijo Honey

"si estoy feliz pero hace tiempo que no salgo con alguien y la verdad me volví inexperta en esto de las citas" –dijo GoGo apenada

"oye míralo desde mi POV [Point Of View (Punto De Vista)], vas a salir con un chico que cree que eres sexy y que te ama enserio" –dijo Honey

"si lo sé pero… estoy muy nerviosa, temo que algo salga mal y lo mío con Hiro se vaya al caño y no… soy… sexy" –dijo GoGo

"… ni yo" –dijo Honey

"… Honey, si fueras una nerd amante de la velocidad que tiene un novio tierno y no hubieras tenido citas en tanto tiempo… ¿qué harías?" –preguntó GoGo

"… transformarme" –dijo Honey con una sonrisa y la lleva hasta su habitación

**-En la casa de Fred**

Fred estaba en su habitación viendo su facebook desde su laptop.

"acabo de leer el último ejemplar de los vengadores y estuvo de cosa" –publicó Fred y vio algo- "una publicación de Honey" –la vio y sorprendido la leyó en voz alta- "¿a punto de ir en una cita con mi amiga con nuestros novios?" –sacó su teléfono

La pantalla se divide en 2, una muestra la casa de Fred y la otra la casa de Wasabi.

"¿hola Fred?" –dijo Wasabi

"oye amigo mira lo que publicó Honey en facebook" –dijo Fred- "ella y GoGo saldrán en una cita doble con Hiro y Tadashi"

"¿enserio?" –dijo Wasabi sorprendido

"si, oye pero me preocupa un poco ¿no crees que siendo sus amigos deberíamos ir a darles una mano?" –dijo Fred

"¿te refieres a colarnos en su cita? ¿no crees que será muy grosero de nuestra parte?" –preguntó Wasabi

"pues no sé, pero digo que deberíamos ir por si pasa algo, dice que irán a ese restorán chino al que íbamos antes, ¿lo recuerdas?" –dijo Fred

"ah sí, el dragón dorado" –dijo Wasabi- "ok, iremos pero nos mantendremos a distancia, si algo pasa intervenimos"

"ok, te veo allá" –dijo Fred- "oye ¿recuerdas dónde queda? Yo lo olvidé"

"espera deja te anoto la dirección" –dijo Wasabi tomando un papelito y anota ahí- "listo aquí está" –dijo y mágicamente cruza la otra mitad de la pantalla y le da la hojita a Fred- "ahí tienes"

"gracias, oye ¿recuerdas qué sirven ahí?" –dijo Fred

"no, no recuerdo tanto tiempo de no ir" –dijo Wasabi

"ok te veo allá" –dijo Fred y cuelga, la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad

**-Con Hiro y Tadashi**

Los chicos ya estaban en la puerta del departamento con una rosa en la mano cada 1, los chicos lo pensaron un momento y Tadashi tocó el timbre.

"¿quién?" –gritó Honey desde adentro

"somos Tadashi y Hiro" –dijo Tadashi

"pasen" –gritó Honey

Ambos entraron y se pusieron cómodos, Tadashi vio al ave de GoGo.

"oh hola Ryu" –dijo Tadashi y le silba

"¿Ryu?" –dijo Tadashi confundido

"es la cacatúa mascota de GoGo" –dijo Tadashi

"¿ah sí? Mira que simpático" –dijo Hiro y luego se pone serio- "hermano sigo nervioso" –dijo Hiro- "¿mi aliento está bien?" –dijo y se echa menta en spray y le sopla a su hermano

"mmm de menta… oye tranquilo, recuerda que irás con tu novia y tú hermano estará contigo apoyándote" –dijo Tadashi

"lo sé pero… esta es mi 1ra cita en mi vida y la verdad no sé qué hacer o decir" –dijo Hiro

"oye, una cita tiene algo parecido a una fórmula para convertirte en un lagarto escupe fuego" –dijo Tadashi y Hiro se confunde- "no tiene nada de ciencia"

"ah por lo de Fred" –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa de risa

"si, como dije no es ciencia, escucha mientras estés junto a la chica que amas nada saldrá mal, te prometo que nada saldrá mal" –dijo Tadashi

Él sonríe por eso- "gracias Tadashi, la verdad agradezco que estés vivo, que sería de mi sin ti" –dijo Hiro

"¿para qué son los hermanos sino para apoyarse?" –dijo Tadashi tomando a Hiro y haciéndole cerillito (para los que no lo sepan cerillito es cuando tomas del cuello a alguien con tu brazo y con el otro le frotas la cabeza con los nudillos de tu puño)

"AY YA HERMANO SUÉLTAME ESO DUELE" –gritó Hiro

"estamos listas" –dijo Honey y ambas amigas salen a donde ellos

Ambos hermanos al verlas se quedaron con la boca bien abierta y tiraron las flores que tenían en sus manos, Honey estaba vestida como describí antes más estaba maquillada y GoGo: tenía un vestido largo que tenía un corte por un lado hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver su pierna, unos zapatos planos, tenía un suéter de botones blanco desabrochado, no tenía las mangas puestas solo colgaba de sus hombros, tenía un bolso afelpado negro y estaba maquillada, se veía con pena.

"¿cómo nos vemos?" –dijo Honey

"pues… se ven de maravilla" –dijeron Hiro y Tadashi sin dejar de verlas

"ay pues… gracias" –dijeron ambas

"les trajimos esto" –dijo Hiro levantando su flor y Tadashi la suya

"que lindas" –dijo Honey tomando la flor de Tadashi y GoGo la de Hiro

"pues ya planee todo, 1ro iremos al dragón dorado" –dijo Tadashi

"uuuuuuuyyyyy extrañaba ese lugar" –dijo Honey

"luego veremos una película, terminaremos la cita yendo a Karaoke Dokie a bailar" –dijo Tadashi

"wow si lo planearon a detalle" –dijo GoGo

"bueno no nos demoremos, ¿nos vamos?" –dijo Tadashi sonando como un caballero

Ambas parejas se fueron tomadas de las manos con los codos entrelazados, tomaron un taxi y se fueron.

**-En el dragón dorado**

Hiro había entrado junto con las chicas y fueron con el tipo al que le pides la mesa. El señor era de China.

"hola, bienvenidos al dragón dorado" –dijo en acento chino

"hola qui…" –Hiro deja de hablar al ver al sujeto- "santo dios"

"¿qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?" –dijo el sujeto

"no, usted es el señor Wong, usted fue el maestro de kung fu de mi hermano cuando era niño, ¿lo recuerda? Tadashi Hamada" –dijo Hiro

El señor Wong piensa un momento y lo recuerda- "AH, ¿el que era muy malo?" –dijo él

"si ese" –dijo Hiro y las chicas lo ven confundidas- "verán Tadashi siempre fue bueno en el estudio pero en artes marciales nunca lo fue" –aclaró

"¿y qué se te ofrece niño Hamada?" –preguntó Wong

"mesa para 4" –dijo Hiro

"¿4? Ustedes son 3" –dijo Wong

"Tadashi está afuera dijo que ahorita entra" –dijo Hiro

"¿vienen a comer con sus primas?" –preguntó Wong

"aaaahhhhh… no, ellas son nuestras novias" –dijo Hiro

"¿sus novias? No te la creo son muy bonitas para serlo y la que sea la tuya ambas son mayores" –dijo Wong de burla

"yo soy su novia, y no hay ley que prohíba que un chico tenga una novia mayor" –dijo GoGo seria pero a la vez orgullosa de lo que dijo- "además yo lo amo" –dijo y le da un beso a Hiro

"ok allá tú" –dijo Wong y los guía a una mesa- "aquí está mesa para 4"

"ya llegué" –dijo Tadashi llegando con los demás- "tenía que sacar dinero del banco" –dijo y luego ve a Wong- "maestro Wong"

"Tadashi Hamada, mi viejo estudiante ¿qué fue de ti? Oí que te pasó una desgracia" –dijo Wong

"si me topé con usted de nuevo" –dijo Tadashi

"JAJAJAJAJA no, supe que moriste" –dijo Wong

"si estuviera muerto ¿cree que estaría aquí hablándole? Bueno vinimos a cenar con nuestras novias y fui por dinero" –dijo Tadashi

"oye qué bueno que dijimos que estás vivo sino tu cuenta de la beca escolar hubiera seguido cancelada" –dijo Hiro

"si qué bueno, oye y ¿cuándo cobras tu cuenta de la beca?" –preguntó Tadashi

"pues dijeron que no hasta que pase un semestre" –dijo Hiro

Ambos chicos ayudan a sus novias a sentarse (ya saben, como lo hacen los caballeros), pero antes Hiro le quitó el suéter a GoGo.

"oye GoGo que bonito suéter" –dijo Hiro colgando el suéter en la silla

"gracias, mi abuela me lo tejió antes de morir" –dijo GoGo

"vaya eso es grandioso" –dijo Hiro y se da cuenta de lo que dijo- "digo… no que muriera tu abuela sino que te quiera tanto y te te… que bonito suéter"

"solo lo uso en momentos especiales" –dijo GoGo haciendo sonrojar a Hiro por eso

"¿lo usaste en el funeral de tu abuela?" –preguntó Tadashi

"TADASHI" –le gritó y va con GoGo- "bueno siéntese aquí señorita" –dijo Hiro moviendo la silla

"vaya que caballero" –dijo GoGo sentándose y Hiro arrimó la silla a la mesa

Hecho eso ellos se sientan a lado de ellas. En la entrada aparecen Fred y Wasabi.

"hola ¿le quedan mesas?" –preguntó Wasabi

"solo una" –dijo Wong

"podemos compartirla" –dijo Fred

"acompáñenme" –dijo Wong

"¿vieron algo en el menú que les llame la atención?" –preguntó Honey viendo su menú

"no ahorita" –dijo Hiro viendo su menú

"hey miren quién está aquí" –dijo Fred apareciendo junto con Wasabi fingiendo no saber que los chicos irían ahí con las chicas

"¿Fred, Wasabi, qué hacen aquí?" –dijo Tadashi

"pues me dio hambre y quise venir aquí" –mintió Fred

"yo igual, extrañaba venir aquí" –mintió Wasabi

Ambos se sientan en una mesa al lado de la de los enamorados.

"oh genial ahora estos se nos unieron" –dijo Tadashi recordando lo que pasó en su 1ra cita con Honey

"oye tranquilo, solo vinieron a comer, mientras no nos molesten está bien" –dijo Hiro comprendiendo lo de su hermano

"creo que en parte tengo la culpa publiqué que saldríamos" –dijo Honey

"oigan ¿y si juntamos las mesas?" –preguntó Fred

"pues la verdad estamos en una…" –Hiro dejó de hablar porque Wasabi y Fred juntaron las mesas- "si claro háganlo" –dijo frustrado

Llegó el mesero.

"bienvenidos al dragón dorado, ¿gustan ordenar?" –preguntó el mesero

"pues ok, pero debería ser usted el que deba hacer eso de ordenar no yo que soy el cliente" –dijo Fred y luego puso todos los platos, vasos, cubiertos, etc… frente a cada 1- "ya está, perfectamente ordenado ¿ya podemos pedir de comer?"

"si gusta" –dijo el mesero haciendo cara de ¬¬

"ok quiero una hamburguesa, aros de cebolla, espagueti y albóndigas, macarrones con queso y maíz y una jarra de su mejor soda de manzana" –dijo Fred y los demás lo ven con cara de "¿enserio?"

"señor, este es un restorán chino" –dijo el mesero

"oh si perdón" –dijo Fredy empieza a "hablar chino"- "nicheyguan pangmancheicuanchei nikileicaunguan sheindinshein mamazein mamaguankuntsa" *****

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por eso hasta que el mesero habló.

"¿quiere que estacione su camión en la cara de mi madre?" –dijo el mesero e iba a abalanzarse sobre Fred pero fue detenido por Hiro

"oiga señor camarero oiga, no le haga caso cuando era niño lo tiraron de cabeza" –dijo Hiro y va con Fred- "Fred cuando el señor dijo que este es un restorán chino dijo que aquí solo sirven comida china"

"ah bueno" –dijo Fred

"ay amigo siempre tan… tú, el señor creerá que somos ignorantes" –dijo Tadashi

"claro que no, ¿quiere ordena…? ¿quiere pedir algo?" –preguntó el mesero

"bueno yo quiero chop suey y unas costillas" –dijo Tadashi

"ok ¿y el jovencito?" –preguntó el mesero

"yo quiero chow mein con maíz, piña, carne, pollo y brocoli" –dijo Hiro

"ok ¿y las damas qué desean?" –preguntó el mesero

"yo quiero lo mismo que ordenó el jovencito" –dijo GoGo refiriéndose a Hiro

"yo quiero unas lumpias con sopa wantán" –dijo Honey

"ok ¿y los 2 que quedan?" –preguntó el mesero

"yo quiero pollo agridulce con unos fideos" –dijo Fred

"yo unos tallarines con langostinos" –dijo Wasabi

Los chicos se quedaron esperando su comida mientras conversaban.

"y entonces la tía Cass le dijo "será el presidente de EUA, será el hombre más poderoso de su país, pero da malas propinas", y lo dijo en ese mismo tono que usé" –dijo Hiro y los demás ríen

"¿y qué pasó después?" –preguntó Wasabi

"pues solo dejó más propina y se fue el señor" –dijo Hiro

"oigan chicos estuve ausente 3 meses, tengo mucho que recuperar pero quiero que me digan algo" –dijo Tadashi ganando la atención de sus amigos- "¿qué pasó con Callaghan? Díganme la verdad"

"¿la verdad?" –dijo Hiro algo nervioso y su hermano asiente- "bueno la verdad es que… él fue quien causó el incendio, lo hizo para fingir su muerte, se mantuvo escondido haciendo más de mis micro-bots con un solo objetivo: destruir Krei-tec y asesinar a Allister Krei como venganza a que su hija Abigail fue absorbida por una maquina tele transportadora y hubiera logrado su cometido de no haber sido por no… por los grandes héroes" –iba a decir que por ellos pero no quería preocupar a Tadashi

"¿los grandes héroes? ¿Quiénes son esos?" –preguntó Tadashi

"un grupo de mejores amigos que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y con sus avanzadas armas se enfrentaron a Callaghan, rescataron a Abigail la cual seguía en el portal y salvaron el día" –dijo GoGo

El mesero llegó con su comida y empezaron a comer.

"wow esta comida es increíble, ¿por qué nunca me trajeron aquí?" –dijo Hiro

"bueno muchas cosas, una de ellas es que pensé que no te llevarías con mis amigos, pero veo que me equivoqué" –dijo Tadashi y luego ve a Fred y a Wasabi- "solo espero no pagar su comida"

"tranquilo angustias trajimos para pagar" –dijo Fred

"amor cálmate, disfrutemos la noche" –dijo Honey

"ok, estamos en una cita y la vamos a disfrutar" –dijo Tadashi empezando a comer

La cena fue tranquila, sin mencionar que Fred se puso a jugar con su comida (que infantil XD), tanto Tadashi, como Hiro, como Honey y como GoGo intentaban pasar bien su cita pero era difícil con sus acompañantes.

"psssss, Tadashi, Honey" –los llamó Fred en susurro llamando la atención del pelinegro y la rubia- "¿quieren ver algo divertido? miren" –susurró Fred y luego deja de susurrar- "Hiro, GoGo" –llamó la atención de los pelinegros- "miren allá ¿qué es eso?" –dijo señalando algo

Ambos voltearon a donde él señalaba.

"no veo nada solo una pared" –dijo Hiro

"no, ahí veo algo, solo vean" –dijo Fred acercando sus manos a los platos de Hiro y GoGo

"¿ver qué?" –preguntó GoGo

"manténganse mirando" –quita los espaguetis de los palillos de Hiro, luego toma los de GoGo

"¿qué haces?" –susurró Honey haciendo que este la hiciera callar con un "shhhhhh"

"no hay nada ahí" –dijo Hiro

"claro que si, vean bien hay algo ahí" –dijo Fred tomando los espaguetis que GoGo tenía en sus palillos, los estira sacándolos del plato y pone el otro extremo de los espaguetis en los palillos de Hiro- "ay ¿saben qué? no era nada, es que creí haber visto algo pero debió ser imaginación mía"

"como sea" –dijeron ambos pelinegros y regresaron a su comida

"solo esperen" –susurró Fred

Ambos pelinegros seguían comiendo los espaguetis sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se acercaban y cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando, ambos se separaron sonrojados.

"vaya eso… estuvo raro" –dijo Hiro sonrojado

"si, pero no estuvo tan mal" –dijo GoGo igual de sonrojada

"jaja, la clásica escena de la dama y el vagabundo" –dijo Fred y los demás ríen

Todos terminaron de cenar, pagaron su cuenta y apareció el mesero.

"espero que gozaran su comida sus galletas de la fortuna" –dijo el mesero

Los chicos comieron sus galletas y leyeron las tarjetitas.

"dejarás tu huella marcada en varios continentes" –leyó Hiro

"1 de tus sueños se volverá realidad" –leyó Honey

"disfruta las pequeñas alegrías de la vida" –leyó GoGo

"debes aprender a confiar en ti" –leyó Wasabi

"comienza un nueva competencia en tu vida, planea bien la estrategia para que salgas victorioso" –leyó Tadashi

"antes de tener éxito deberás pensar primero en todas las posibilidades" –leyó Fred

"bueno la noche es joven, ahora nos vamos al cine" –dijo Tadashi

"uuuuhhh ¿podemos ir?" –preguntó Fred

"los dejamos cenar con nosotros, pero nos gustaría disfrutar de nuestra cita solos" –dijo Hiro

"oigan no planeamos molestarlos, hagamos esto vamos juntos ustedes ven su película y nosotros nos vamos a otras salas" –dijo Fred

"mmm… ok, pero se van a ver otra película" –dijo Hiro

Como el cine estaba al otro lado de la ciudad tuvieron que tomar un taxi, tuvieron que acomodarse, Wasabi fue al frente, Tadashi y GoGo en cada orilla de atrás con Fred en medio de ambos, Honey sentada en las piernas de Tadashi y Hiro en las de GoGo. Luego de un largo camino llegaron al cine.

"¿y cuál verán?" –preguntó Fred

"pues esperábamos a venir para ver cual ver" –dijo Tadashi

"podríamos ver la de Luna de miel en familia 2 con Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore" –dijo Honey

"jamás pensé que sacarían una secuela de esa" –dijo Hiro

"¿y qué pasa en este?" –preguntó Tadashi

"pues en este la familia decide pasar unas vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro, una 2da luna de miel en familia, también va el novio de Hilary que conoció en África, la niñera de Brendan y Tyler, ahí Espn (se pronuncia Espin si no lo sabían) se enamora de un jugador de soccer del equipo brasileño, y para darle drama a la cosa el ex esposo de Lauren va con ellos a escondidas para recuperarla" –dijo Hiro y los demás se le quedan viendo- "¿qué? lo que aprende 1 viendo los tráilers"

"bueno supongo que veremos esa" –dijo GoGo

"bien, yo veré Godzilla 2: Godzilla y Gamera, aquí Ford Brody regresa aliado con el hermano de su esposa quien trabaja en la marina, el gobierno después de lo sucedido con los MUTOs deciden crear un prototipo de guerrero llamado Mechagodzilla, pero se sale de control y se pone a causar destrucción, Godzilla regresa para detener a su doble robot, pero no estará solo, la marina sin querer en una prueba despertó a una bestia similar a un pterosaurio y a un murciélago llamado Gyaos, ahí otro cazador sale, Gamera, y él y Godzilla se unen contra sus enemigos, será algo épico" –dijo Fred

"yo veré cualquiera" –dijo Wasabi

Todos fueron a comprar sus boletos, Fred y Wasabi los vieron irse y ven a un hombre.

"oiga señor ¿van a ver Luna de miel en familia 2?" –preguntó Fred

"si ¿por?" –preguntó el señor

"¿ve a esos 4 jóvenes?" –señaló Fred y él asiente- "¿podría sentarse detrás de ellos decirnos todo lo que pase al final?" –pidió Fred

"¿por qué?" –preguntó el sujeto

"es que… la chica rubia es mi hermana y quiero saber si el chico ese quiere sobrepasarse" –inventó Fred

Él sujeto lo pensó un momento y dice- "ok, te entiendo muchacho también tengo una hermana linda la cual todos quieren con ella" –dijo y se va

"eres un oso mentiroso" –dijo Wasabi

"oye al menos logramos que alguien nos ponga al tanto" –dijo Fred y se fueron a ver sus películas

Pasaron varios minutos de avances y comerciales y empezaron las películas. Como prometió el señor se sentó detrás de ellos para espiarlos, todos reían con las gracias de Adam Sandler, Tadashi decidió abrazar a Honey con un brazo pero el sujeto se lo devolvió a su lugar.

"¿oiga por qué hizo eso?" –susurró Tadashi

"no te sobrepases con ella chico te vigilo" –dijo el hombre

"¿qué le dijiste a ese señor?" –preguntó Honey

"ese dijo que no me sobrepasara contigo, solo quería abrazarte" –dijo Tadashi

"bueno entonces yo te abrazo" –dijo Honey y lo abraza

"¿sabes GoGo? Pensé que me pondría muy nervioso en esta noche, pero ahora que lo veo ya no tengo miedo, tal vez un día podamos salir solos" –dijo Hiro

"yo también creí eso pero al igual que tú ya se me pasó el miedo" –dijo GoGo recargándose en el hombro de Hiro y él la abraza y apoya su cabeza en la de GoGo

"te extrañé mucho Tadashi" –dijo Honey- "cuando supe que "falleciste" todo mi mundo se vino abajo, tú eres mi mundo, pasé estos 3 meses visitando tu tumba diciéndote las cosas que nunca pude decirte, cuando supe que GoGo estaba enamorada de Hiro le dije que no cometiera mi mismo error, el de no decirle a Hiro lo que siente, ella fue más valiente que yo" –empezó a soltar lágrimas

"Honey, yo también sentí algo por ti, pero tú eres muy hermosa, creí que no sentirías lo mismo por mi y por eso decidí no decir nada, al parecer Hiro también fue más valiente que yo, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero te prometo que no me volveré a ir, tú también eres mi mundo" –dijo Tadashi

Ella se conmovió con eso- "cuando supe que estabas vivo mis esperanzas volvieron, supe que podía estar contigo, no podía esperar tanto y en cuanto despertaste solté todo lo que tenía que decir y es cierto lo que digo, no me quiero separar nunca de ti" –dijo ella

Ambos muy conmovidos por lo que dijo el otro se dieron un beso que rápidamente los separó el mismo sujeto.

"oiga ¿por qué hizo eso?" –dijo Tadashi enojado

"no te sobrepases con ella su hermano me pidió que los vigilara" –dijo el hombre

"¿qué? mire en 1ra no me quiero sobrepasar con ella, ella es mi novia" –dijo Tadashi- "y en 2da ella no tiene hermanos… ¿o si tienes?" –le preguntó a Honey

"no, soy hija única" –dijo Honey

"¿entonces quién me dijo que los viera?" –dijo el señor

**-Al final de todas las películas**

Los chicos estaban en otro taxi con Fred con un ojo morado y expresión seria con Hiro y GoGo riendo.

"jajajaja aun no puedo creer que ese sujeto te correteara por todo el cine" –dijo Hiro

"aun no puedo creer que me golpeara" –dijo Fred tocando su ojo y le duele

"pues bien merecido te lo tenías mira que decirle a un desconocido que Honey es tu hermana y que quería sobrepasarme con ella" –dijo Tadashi- "yo también te hubiera golpeado… es mas lo haré" –dijo y lo golpea en el otro ojo- "bueno al menos disfrutamos de la película, ahora iremos a Karaoke Dokie y espero que ahí no molesten o mejor se larguen"

"no molestaremos angustias" –dijo Wasabi

Los 6 amigos llegaron al club de Karaoke, el lugar en su interior era muy grande y lleno de luz estroboscópica, había una chica cantando en el escenario y la gente bailando a su ritmo hasta que terminó y todos le aplaudieron.

"bien esa fue Sakura Inuko cantando "peligro" de Reik" –dijo el presentador y le aplauden- "¿algún otro que quiera pasar?"

"yo" –dijo un chico y sube- "quisiera "love is gonna find you" de Alexander Acha"

"muy bien todos prepárense para oír a este chico" –dijo el presentador

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa.

"¿les traigo algo?" –preguntó una mesera

"ahorita nada gracias" –dijo Tadashi

"ok si necesitan algo estoy en la barra" –dijo y se fue

"este lugar está como lo recuerdo" –dijo Tadashi

"casi nada ha cambiado" –dijo Fred

"lo único que cambió es que Hiro está yendo a la universidad" –dijo Wasabi

"y los grandes héroes" –dijo Hiro

"tengo mucho que compensar" –dijo Tadashi

"ya podrás, pero ahora vamos a bailar" –dijo Honey tomando de la mano a Tadashi y ambos van a bailar

"ven GoGo bailemos también" –dijo Hiro

"no lo sé Hiro" –dijo GoGo

"solo una pieza anda no te acobardes" –dijo Hiro y la lleva a la pista

Luego de un rato largo regresaron a su mesa cansados.

"eso fue divertido" –dijo Honey

"si que lo fue" –dijo Tadashi

"oye GoGo bonito bolso" '-dijo Fred con el bolso de GoGo en manos

"gracias" –dijo GoGo

"¿de qué es lo afelpado?" –preguntó

"de pelo de mono" -dijo GoGo haciendo que Fred suelte el bolso asqueado

"¿de dónde…? Mejor no pregunto, iré por unos refrescos tanto baile me dio sed" –dijo Hiro y se va

"iré con él" –dijo Honey y se va también

"¿y cómo le va a Hiro en la escuela?" –preguntó Tadashi

"bien, es 1 de los más destacados" –dijo GoGo

"¿GoGo Tomago?" –oyeron una voz y al voltear GoGo vio a alguien que pensó nunca ver

Un chico de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo y más alto que ella acompañado de una chica de mismas características del chico, ambos tenían una camisa negra él con una T y ella con una H, con unos chalecos, gorras y pantalones celestes con lentejuelas: osea el estilo de Gunther y Tinka de "a todo ritmo".

"Taejo" –dijo de forma fría

"¿Taejo?" –dijo Tadashi confundido

"su ex" –aclaro Wasabi- "la chica es su hermana"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo ella con su mismo tono

"¿esa es la forma de saludarme?" –dijo sentándose a su lado y su hermana al lado de Tadashi- "¿recuerdas a mi hermana Hana?"

"hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" –preguntó ella a Tadashi

"Tadashi" –respondió él

"soy Hana" –dijo ella- "tú cabello está alocado"

"pues antes era cuerdo pero se volvió alocado, triste historia" –dijo algo nervioso

"me gustaría escucharla" –dijo Hana

"escucha creo saber a qué vas y tengo novia" –dijo Tadashi separándose unos centímetros

"no se dará cuenta" –dijo acercándose

"aun así" –dijo él

"¿y qué cuentas GoGo?" –dijo Taejo

"nada que te importe" –dijo ella sin siquiera verlo

"wow que actitud la tuya" –dijo Taejo

"y agradece que estamos en un lugar público porque sino" –dijo ella

"oye solo quise saludar, ¿por qué eres así?" –dijo Taejo

"¿todavía lo preguntas?" –dijo ella llegando hasta el tope- "cuando empezamos a salir jure amarte siempre, cuando te enfermaste de leucemia y que tu familia no tenía dinero yo pague tu operación para salvarte y aun así me dejaste por otra chica"

"escucha se que lo que hice está mal, por eso la deje y te anduve buscando" –dijo Taejo

"eso no es cierto ella te dejo a ti y tu desesperado la anduviste buscando para que nadie dijera que no tienes novia" –dijo su hermana y él la mira de mala cara

"JAJA que patético tú, pero aun así es tarde para ti Taejo ya tengo novio y a diferencia de ti él es bueno" –dijo GoGo

"y tú ya basta te dije que tengo novia" –dijo Tadashi

"¿ah sí? Pues no lo/la veo" –dijeron Taejo y Hana a la vez

"pues volteen" –oyeron ellos, voltean y ven a Hiro junto con Honey ambos con cara de pocos amigos- "ahora los ven" –dijeron el pelinegro y la rubia a la vez

"no es mucho lo que veo" –dijo Hana ofendiendo a Honey

Taejo puso una sonrisa burlona, se pone de pie y se acerca a Hiro- "¿él es tu novio? ¿este niño? ¿y yo soy el patético?" –dijo viendo a GoGo

"pues si lo es, y no me importa si es o no es un niño, como dije él es bueno, es mejor que tú y además también besa mejor que tú" –dijo GoGo haciendo sonrojar a Hiro y enojar a Taejo

"espera ¿él es Taejo?" –dijo Hiro y GoGo asiente- "así que tú eres el malagradecido que dejó a GoGo, pues yo soy su novio, y al parecer beso mejor que tú"

"¿ah sí?" –toma a Hiro del cuello- "pues dudo que pueda besar bien con los dientes tirados por todo el suelo" –dijo a punto de golpearlo pero Tadashi se interpone y los separa

"¿ibas a golpear a un menor? Eso es ser un cobarde, métete con alguien de tu tamaño" –dijo Tadashi

Ambos iban a golpearse pero el presentador los detiene.

"oigan si van a pelear peleen de la manera que se hace aquí: cantando" –dijo el presentador

"te salvó la campana, pero te haré trizas cantando con mi hermana" –dijo Taejo y su hermana se le une

"Honey ¿cantarías conmigo?" –preguntó Tadashi y ella se le une- "pues que empiece"

El presentador sube al escenario.

"atención damas y caballeros, hoy tendremos otro DUELO DE MÚSICA" –gritó y todos gritan- "hoy los campeones actuales Taejo y Hana compiten con una pareja"

Ambos hermanos suben al escenario.

"Taejo y Hana ustedes empiezan ¿qué canción quieren?" –preguntó el presentador

"queremos la de "This is love"" –dijo Taejo

"oh una canción de Will. y Eva Simons mis amigos" –dijo el presentador- "aquí la tienen amigos"

"hey GoGo, disfrútala" –dijo Taejo

"disfruta mi pelo de mono" –dijo mostrándole su bolso a lo que él pone una cara de asco

"oye no lo veo para ser novio tuyo ¿enserio saliste con él?" –preguntó Hiro

"pues al parecer si, ambos teníamos casi los mismos gustos, la velocidad, ambos somos temerarios, lo de la goma de mascar" –dijo GoGo señalando a Taejo el cual estaba inflando una burbuja de goma de mascar- "además mi madre fue la que me dio mi 1ra cita con él, planeaba que fuera un solo te veo una vez y después ya no pero conociéndolo empecé a sentir algo por él pero ya ves lo que pasó" –dijo GoGo- "lo único que no me gustaba de él es su modo de vestir pero si funcionaba lo nuestro tendría que acostumbrarme"

La canción empezó a sonar y los hermanos empiezan.

**Taejo. **_If you love it like I love it__  
><em>_And you feel what I feel inside__  
><em>_If you want it like I want it__  
><em>_Then baby let's get it tonight__  
><em>_If you feel it, say hell yeah (_**Público. **_hell yeah)__  
><em>_Say hell yeah (_**Público. **_hell yeah)__  
><em>_Say hell yeah (_**Público.**_ hell yeah)__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

**Hana. **_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Luego de esto la canción se volvió instrumental, Taejo y Hana bailaban muy sincronizada sorprendiendo a casi todos.

**Taejo. **_This is love for the beats__  
><em>_Steal it in the streets__  
><em>_Love for the melody, no song is cheap__  
><em>_The dope crusader, funky terminator__  
><em>_I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later__  
><em>_And the wait up beat is knocking__  
><em>_Got me feeling, alright, cause the dj got me walking on a steeler__  
><em>_I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold__  
><em>_I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode_

_If you love it like I love it__  
><em>_And you feel what I feel inside__  
><em>_If you want it like I want it__  
><em>_Then baby let's get it tonight__  
><em>_If you feel it, say hell yeah (_**Público. **_hell yeah)__  
><em>_Say hell yeah (_**Público. **_hell yeah)__  
><em>_Say hell yeah (_**Público.**_ hell yeah)__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

**Hana. **_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

La cosa volvió a ser instrumental, ambos hermanos seguían bailando sincronizadamente.

**Taejo. **_This is love for the bass, and love for the treble__  
><em>_Love for the orchestra, violinchello,__  
><em>_Love for computer beat, hotter than metal__  
><em>_House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto__  
><em>_We sip till we smash it, feeling alright__  
><em>_And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night__  
><em>_I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole__  
><em>_I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode_

_Eh, baby, yeah, alright_

**Ambos. **_Can you feel it?_

**Taejo.**_Good god, yeah, alright_

**Hana.**_ Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love__  
><em>_This is love, this is love, this is love_

La cosa se hizo instrumental unos segundos y Hana siguió.

**Hana. **_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?_

**Ambos. **_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?__  
><em>_Can you feel the love?_

Una vez que terminaron todos les aplaudieron incluso GoGo.

"SI WOOO APLAUDO PORQUE YA ACABARON" –gritó GoGo aplaudiendo y ambos hermanos le dan mala cara

"espero que lo hayan disfrutado gente, ahora tenemos a los retadores" –dijo el presentador y Tadashi y Honey suben- "¿y cómo se llaman?"

"Tadashi Hamada" –dijo él

"Honey Lemon" –dijo ella

"¿Honey Lemon? ¿Así te llamas?" –dijo el presentador

"no, es un apodo que me pusieron por muchas cosas, lo más usada es porque soy muy dulce como el té de miel con limón" –dijo ella- "mi real nombre es Aiko Miyazaki"

"ah ok, bueno y ¿qué canción desea?" –preguntó

"queremos "Just a dream", la versión en pareja de Sam Tsui y Christina Grimmie" –dijo Honey

"uh muy enamorados que andan" –dijo el presentador- "ok público aquí tenemos a Tadashi Hamada y a Aiko Miyazaki cantando Just a dream"

La canción empezó a sonar, Tadashi y Honey tomaron un micrófono con una mano y con la otra se tomaron de las manos.

**Tadashi. **_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes_

**Ambos. **_It was only just a dream_

**Honey.**_ I travel back, down that road  
>Will you come back? No one knows<br>I realize,_

**Ambos. **_ it was only just a dream_

**Tadashi. **_I was at the top and  
>I was like I?m in the basement<br>Number one spot and  
>Now you found your own replacement<br>I swear now that I can't take it  
>Knowing somebody's got my baby<br>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
>I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
>See your pretty face<br>Run my fingers through your hair_

_My lover, my life  
>My baby, my wife.<br>You left me, I'm tied.  
>Cuz I know that it just ain't right<em>

**Ambos. **_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will you come back? No one knows  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<em>

**Honey. **_When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn  
>I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn<br>And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for  
>No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn<br>Didn't give you all my love  
>I guess now I got my payback<br>Now I'm in the club thinking all about you, baby  
>Hey, you was so easy to love<br>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone<br>And now i'm wishing that you pick up the phone  
>But you made a decision<br>That you wanted to move one  
>Cuz I was wrong...<em>

**Ambos. **_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will you come back? No one knows  
>I realize, it was only just a dream<em>

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything  
><em>

**Honey. **_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>(<em>**Tadashi. **_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>(_**Tadashi. **_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

**Ambos. **_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes (_**Honey. **_open my eyes)  
>It was only just a dream (<em>**Tadashi. **_it's just a dream)  
>I travel back (<em>**Honey. **_travel back) (_**Tadashi. **_i travel back)  
>Down that road (<em>**Honey. **_down the road)(_**Tadashi. **_down the road)  
>Will you come back? No one knows (<em>**Honey. **_no one knows)  
>I realize, it was only just a dream (<em>**Tadashi. **_No, no, no...)_

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes (_**Honey. **_open my eyes) (_**Tadashi. **_open my eyes)  
>it was only just a dream (<em>**Honey. **_it's just a... It's just a dream)  
>So I travel back, down that road<br>Will you come back? No one knows  
>I realize (<em>**Honey. **_I realize), it was only just a dream  
>(<em>**Tadashi. **_Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh...  
>It was only just a dream<em>

Mientras la música sonaba ambos se besaron y todos aplaudieron por eso haciendo que se separaran súper sonrojados.

"y esos fueron Tadashi y Aiko" –dijo el presentador- "ahora esperen y en unos minutos llegará mi jefe y dirá a la pareja ganadora"

Tadashi y Honey bajaron del escenario y llegaron con sus amigos.

"estuvieron increíbles ambos" –dijo Wasabi

"hermano so sabía que cantaras así" –dijo Hiro

"hay cosas que no sabes de mi" –dijo Tadashi

"muy bueno" –dijo Taejo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente- "pero no nos superarán"

"oh por Dios mi hermano y Honey fueron mucho mejor que ustedes 2" –dijo Hiro

En eso llega el dueño del lugar con un micrófono.

"damas y caballeros estoy a punto de mencionar al ganador del duelo de música" –dijo el dueño- "en mi opinión todos estuvieron buenos y todos merecen ganar, pero si tuviera que elegir a una pareja, los ganadores son… TAEJO Y HANA"

Todos aplaudieron menos los chicos quienes estaban con cara de "WHAT?".

"OIGA OIGA UN MOMENTO UN MOMENTO" –gritó GoGo subiendo al escenario

"¿qué pasa?" –preguntó el dueño

"¿cómo que qué pasa? ¿cómo que ganaron ellos?" –dijo GoGo y sus amigos se le unen

"si, mis amigos cantaron mejor que ellos" –dijo Fred

"oiga señorito yo sé decidir cuando alguien es bueno y quien no" –dijo el dueña

"gracias papi" –dijo Hana

"… ¿papi?" –dijeron los chicos y luego entran en razón- "AAAAAHHHHH ESO LO EXPLICA"

"¿a qué se refieren?" –dijo Taejo

"está arreglado, ESTÁ ARREGLADO" –dijo Hiro y todo el público oyó y comenzaron a decir cosas todos, muchos perdieron un duelo con ellos

"oigan ganamos porque somos buenos cantantes" –dijo Hana

"pues no creas todo lo que tu papi te dice" –dijo Hiro

"como cuando te dicen que eres linda cuando en realidad no lo eres" –dijo Tadashi

Ella se sorprende por eso y le da mala cara- "¿quieres provocarme?" –dijo ella

"tal vez quiero" –dijo Tadashi- "pero si fuera el público el que decidiera cualquiera en este lugar hasta los desafinados los vencerían"

"oye déjame decir…" –iba a decir Hana pero Taejo la detiene

"no me asusta que el público decida" –dijo Taejo- "¿y si lo hacemos más interesante?"

"quieren apostar ¿eh? Ok, si ganan Hiro y Honey terminan con sus parejas y pueden salir con ellos" –dijo Fred

"¿QUEEEEEÉ?" –dijeron las 4 parejas

"a ella le gusta el peinado alocado de Tadashi" –dijo Fred

"a mí también" –dijo Honey

"hecho, ¿y si perdemos?" –dijo Taejo

Todos vieron a Fred esperando a que dijera algo.

"mmm… tendrán que… tendrán que ser nuestros sirvientes personales por todo un año" –dijo Fred

"… hecho… oh pero ahora que recuerdo vencimos a esos 2 ya no pueden volver a participar hoy" –dijo Taejo- "osea ganamos por default"

"a nosotros pero hay más a quiénes retar" –dijo Tadashi

"ok, si en 10seg nadie dice nada ganamos" –dijo Hana y va al micrófono- "¿alguien?"

Nadie decía nada, no querían meterse en pleito entre ellos, su tiempo se acababa hasta que…

"yo lo haré" –dijo Hiro

"¿tú? Ok niño ya vas" –dijo Taejo

"hermano no quiero ofenderte pero desafinas" –dijo Tadashi

"eso fue el pasado" –dijo Hiro- "GoGo ¿te unes?"

"aaahhhh, no sé Hiro" –dijo ella rascándose la nuca

"jaja acéptalo Hiro, salí con ella la conozco no se atrevería a cantar ni por 1000000 de yens" –dijo y ambos hermanos ríen

Ella se pone seria.

"déjame decirte Taejo que también deberías saber que tal vez no me guste cantar pero tampoco me gusta que me reten, LO HARÉ" –dijo ella

"excelente tenemos otro duelo de música con los campeones retando a un par de… ¿hermanos?" –dijo el presentador ******

"somos novios" –dijo Hiro y él los ve de forma rara- "ya sé lo que dirás y no hay ley que lo prohíba"

"muchos duelos de música me recuerda a una película que vi hace tiempo" –dijo Fred- "era de un grupo de amigos que cantan en la preparatoria ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"¿High School Musical?" –dijo Tadashi

"no, en la que están Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens él como un basquetbolista y ella como una cerebrito" –dijo Fred

"High School Musical" –dijo Honey

"no, también están Ashley Tisdale y Lucas Grabeel como 2 hermanos que les gusta llamar la atención" –dijo Fred

"HIGH SCOOL MUSICAL" –gritaron todos sus amigos asustando un poco a Fred

"ok, los campeones volverán a cantar" –dijo y los hermanos quedaron solos en el escenario- "¿cuál cantarán ahora?"

"queremos "Tear it down"" –dijo Hana

"wow se sienten camp rockers en este momento ok, aquí tenemos de nuevo a Taejo y Hana cantando Tear it down" –dijo el presentador

La canción empezó a sonar.

**Hana. **_Haha__  
><em>_Tear it down__  
><em>**Taejo. **_Yo luke, I need you to do somethin' for me__  
><em>_Come on_

_I was ready for this since I was cradelin'__  
><em>_Put my name on the list, you won't be givin' in__  
><em>_Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything_

**Hana. **_Confidence, compliments, preciously is livin' it_

**Taejo. **_Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit__  
><em>_I can float off my feet, you can't stand it__  
><em>_I don't just answer the group, I command it_

**Hana. **_Give you more than you want and you can handle it_

**Ambos. **_When we're out on the floor__  
><em>_We'll take over the bar__  
><em>_Stealin' the show__  
><em>_We're gona leave you in awe__  
><em>_We're comin' out__  
><em>_Well we're comin' out__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_You can't stop us now__  
><em>_You can't shut us down__  
><em>_You can't top the sound__  
><em>_Better get ready now (now)__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_The looks__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The moves__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The style,__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down__  
><em>_The love__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_The crowd__  
><em>_We own it__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_We run it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

**Taejo. **_Aha, come in here so hot, I'm on my A-game__  
><em>_Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight__  
><em>_Yeah, I got this vibe I'm a renegade_

**Hana. **_A-game, heavy weight, renegade, lucy gate (?)_

**Taejo. **_I can do this dance, with my eyes closed__  
><em>_When I step on the scene, I leave my all fro (?)__  
><em>_You want to rubber with me, I write the rella coat (?)_

**Hana. **_Peeta payta moma stakes, set the rage shake_

**Ambos. **_When we're out on the floor__  
><em>_We'll take over the bar__  
><em>_Stealin' the show__  
><em>_We're gona leave you in awe__  
><em>_We're comin' out__  
><em>_Well we're comin' out__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_You can't stop us now__  
><em>_You can't shut us down__  
><em>_You can't top the sound__  
><em>_Better get ready now__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_The looks__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The moves__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The style,__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down__  
><em>_The love__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_The crowd__  
><em>_We own it__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_We run it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_We gon' tear it down_

**Taejo. **_Yes yes, we the ones who contest with it__  
><em>_Recognize we the best, I can bet it__  
><em>_Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap__  
><em>_Of course you know that__  
><em>_You can't hold, we came to do our thangs__  
><em>_Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame__  
><em>_You can't be like us__  
><em>_You can't be like us__  
><em>_We'll leave you in the dust__  
><em>_Of course we tear it up_

**Ambos. **_When we're out on the floor__  
><em>_We'll take over the bar__  
><em>_Stealin' the show__  
><em>_We're gona leave you in awe__  
><em>_We're comin' out__  
><em>_Well we're comin' out__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

**Ambos. **_(_**Taejo. **_Everybody clap your hands now)__  
><em>_You can't stop us now (_**Taejo. **_No)__  
><em>_You can't shut us down (_**Taejo. **_No)__  
><em>_You can't top the sound (_**Taejo. **_Top the sound)__  
><em>_Better get ready now (_**Taejo. **_Uh huh)__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

_The looks__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The moves__  
><em>_We got 'em__  
><em>_The style,__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down__  
><em>_The love__  
><em>_We got it__  
><em>_The crowd__  
><em>_We own it__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_We run it__  
><em>_We gon' tear it down_

Al terminar el público aplaudió pero no por gusto sino porque hay que aplaudir al final.

"supérenos" –dijo Hana

Hiro y GoGo suben.

"no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres" –dijo Hiro

"pues no quiero, pero quiero callar al imbécil de mi ex, además… si cantaré, que bueno que es contigo" –dijo GoGo sonrojada

"aquí tenemos a la siguiente pareja" –dijo el presentador- "¿sus nombres?"

"Hiro Hamada" –dijo él

"GoGo Tomago" –dijo ella

"¿enserio te llamas así? O como tu amiga Honey Lemon es un apodo" –dijo el presentador

"no, también es un apodo, mi real nombre es Leiko Tanaka" –dijo algo avergonzada y la gente ríe *******

"uuuuuhhhhh que nombre" –dijo el presentador con un poco de burla

"es por eso que prefiero que me digan GoGo" –dijo ella frustrada

"oye aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me gusta mucho mi nombre" –dijo Hiro

"bueno ya basta de nombres, ¿qué desean cantar?" –preguntó ella

"pues no sé" –dijo Hiro- "¿tú?" –le preguntó a GoGo

"tampoco sé" –dijo ella

"dales la última" –dijo Taejo

"uh una canción popular de Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens" –dijo el presentador

"¿qué te traes Taejo?" –preguntó Wasabi

"pues supongo que puedo decirles, hace años en la boda de mi prima me pidió cantar algo y tuve que pedirle a GoGo que me acompañara, al final aceptó para callarme, la canción era "Can I have this dance", pero al momento de que sonó la canción mas todos viéndola, se puso tan nerviosa que terminó saliendo corriendo de ahí" –dijo Taejo

"aquí la tienen" –dijo el presentador poniendo la canción

Al momento de sonar la canción GoGo supo cual era y se puso muy nerviosa, cosa que Hiro notó.

"¿qué te pasa?" –preguntó él

"esa canción la conozco, la última vez que la oí terminé ocultándome por 3 días en mi casa" –dijo ella ventilándose con las manos- "Hiro no creo poder hacerlo, no con todos mirándome"

Iba a irse pero Hiro la detiene del brazo.

"GoGo no quiero terminar contigo, Taejo ya sabía lo que pasaría y no te voy a dejar irte" –dijo Hiro

"pero no puedo mientras me miran" –dijo GoGo

"bueno mírame a mí, solo a mí, ten tus ojos en mi siempre" –dijo Hiro y toma la mano de GoGo- "cantar una canción es como una fórmula que te convierte en un lagarto escupe fuego, no tiene nada de ciencia, te prometo que nada malo saldrá mal, yo estaré apoyándote siempre"

Esas palabras motivaron a GoGo y decidió hacerlo.

"para que te sientas más calmada, señor presentador" –lo llamó Hiro- "¿podría dejar todo en penumbras, excepto a ambos?"

"ah quieres poner ambiente, ok aquí tienen" –dijo el presentador apagando las luces dejando un reflector sobre ellos

La canción seguí y GoGo empezó con ambos viéndose el 1 al otro.

**GoGo. **_Take my hand, take a breathe__  
><em>_Pull me close__  
><em>_and take one step__  
><em>_Keep your eyes locked on mine__  
><em>_and let the music be your guide_

**Hiro. **_Want you promise me_

**GoGo. **_Now want you promise me__  
><em>_that you never forget_

**Hiro. **_We'll keep dancing_

**GoGo. **_To keep dancing_

**Ambos. **_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting__  
><em>_the chances of finding someone like you__  
><em>_It's one in a million the chances__  
><em>_of feeling the way we do__  
><em>_and with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better_

**GoGo. **_So can I have this dance?__  
><em>**Hiro. **_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>**Ambos. **_Can I have this dance?_

Hiro quería más que cantar, quería bailar con ella, se acercó poco a poco.

**Hiro. **_Take my hand and take the lead__  
><em>_and every turn will be safe with me__  
><em>_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

GoGo vio eso, lo que la puso más nerviosa, quiso alejarse pero terminó yendo hasta la esquina del escenario y a punto de caer pero Hiro la atrapó con ambos brazos por su cintura (la de GoGo).

_You know I catch you through it all__  
><em>_You can't keep us apart_

GoGo se sentía segura con él, así que decidió dejarse llevar.

**GoGo. **_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**Hiro. **_Cause my heart is_

**Ambos. **_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_It's like catching lighting__  
><em>_the chances of felling someone like you__  
><em>_It's one in a million the chances__  
><em>_of feeling the way we do__  
><em>_and with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better_

**GoGo. **_So can I have this dance?_

**Hiro. **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos. **_Can I have this dance?_

**GoGo. **_Ooooooooooooh__  
><em>_No mountains to high enough_

Su baile se hacía más romántico, Hiro le daba vueltas (ella tenía que doblar un poco las piernas), otras veces la lanzaba al aire aun sujetándola, se separaban, se volvían a juntar, etc…

**Ambos.**_Oceans to wide__  
><em>_Cause together or not__  
><em>_our dance won't stop__  
><em>_Let it rain, let it poor__  
><em>_What we have is worth fighting for__  
><em>_I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**GoGo. **_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Ambos. **_It's like catching lighting__  
><em>_the chances of finding someone like you_

_(_**GoGo. **_Oooooohhh like you)__  
><em>_It's one in a million the chances__  
><em>_of feeling the way we do__  
><em>_and with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better_

**GoGo. **_So can I have this dance?_

**Hiro.**_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos.**_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>_Can I have this dance?_

Terminaron la canción con Hiro dándole una vuelta a GoGo y terminaron con él inclinado con ella colgando de los brazos de Hiro. El solo estar en esa pose hizo que cada 1 se sintiera bien, y en esa misma pose se besaron, el público aplaudió por eso, pero a ellos no les importó y siguieron. El presentador encendió las luces.

"y esos fueron Hiro y Leiko, puede sentirse el amor entre los 2" –dijo el presentador

"oigan esperen" –dijo Taejo subiendo al escenario con su hermana y Hiro y GoGo se separan- "cuando te pedí cantar esa conmigo te fuiste corriendo y luego de repente si cantas con este niño"

"eso es porque a diferencia de ti él me animó a hacerlo" –dijo GoGo

"ok ok eliminemos la tensión aquí" –dijo el dueño- "pero esto aun no acaba"

"¿y por qué lo dice?" –dijo Hiro

"el público aun no vota" –dijo Taejo

"es cierto así que, aplausos para Taejo y Hana" –dijo animado, pero nadie aplaudió salvo sus hijos y luego se pone serio- "aplausos para Hiro y Leiko"

Ahí todos aplaudieron a ambos pelinegros dándolos por vencedores.

"y ahora deberán cumplir la apuesta" –dijo GoGo

"espero les guste masajear pies porque es lo que harán mañana" –dijo Fred asqueando a ambos hermanos, mas a sus amigos

**-Minutos después**

Hiro y GoGo estaban fuera del club viendo las estrellas.

"esta fue la mejor cita de mi vida, y eso que es la 1ra que he tenido" –dijo Hiro

"pues yo no he tenido citas desde que Taejo me dejó pero si la disfruté" –dijo GoGo

"la hubiéramos disfrutado más si Fred y Wasabi no se nos hubieran unido, pero habrá más citas" –dijo Hiro- "por cierto cantas bien, te viste muy adorable haciéndolo, deberías hacerlo más seguido"

"lo adorable no es lo mío niño" –dijo ella con una sonrisa- "pero veré si puedo"

"¿qué hacen aquí?" –dijo Honey saliendo con Tadashi

"quisimos estar aquí un momento" –dijo Hiro

"por cierto Hiro y GoGo estuvieron increíbles ahí" –dijo Honey- "deberían hacerlo más seguido"

"y es bueno no solo para Hiro sino para todos, al menos GoGo cambiará su actitud a una más dulce" –dijo Tadashi

"solo cambiaré con Hiro, con ustedes seguiré siendo igual" –dijo seria

"temí que dijera eso" –le dijo Tadashi a Honey

"mejor entren, unos amigos especiales van a cantar una canción" –dijo Honey

"… ¿quiénes?" –dijeron ambos pelinegros

**-Minutos después**

Fred y Wasabi estaban sobre el escenario, ambos con lentes oscuros y con la canción "Immortals" sonando.

**Fred. **_They say we are what we are  
>But we don't have to be<br>I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way_

_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame  
>I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams<em>

**Ambos. **_oooooooooohhhhhhhh_

**Wasabi. **_I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass  
>(<em>**Fred. **_Glass, glass)  
>I'll try to picture me without you but I can't<em>

**Ambos. **_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>And live with me forever now  
>We'll pull the blackout curtains down<br>Just not for long, for long_

Sus amigos suben con ellos y empiezan a bailar junto con ellos.

**Ambos. **_We could be immor, immortals  
>Immor, immortals<br>Immor, immortals  
>Immor, immortals<em>

**Wasabi.**_Immortals_

**Fred. **_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
>Is when it's tested again and again everyday<br>I'm still comparing your past to my future  
>It might be your wound, but they're my sutures<em>

**Ambos. **_oooooooooohhhhhhhh_

**Wasabi. **_I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass  
>(<em>**Fred. **_Glass, glass)  
>I'll try to picture me without you but I can't<em>

**Ambos.**_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>And live with me forever now  
>We'll pull the blackout curtains down<br>Just not for long, for long  
>We could be immor, immortals<br>Immor, immortals_

**Fred. **_Immortals_

**Wasabi. **_And live with me forever now  
>We'll pull the blackout curtains down<em>

**Ambos. **_We could be immortals, immortals  
>Just not for long, for long<br>We could be immor, immortals  
>Immor, immortals<br>Immor, immortals  
>Immor, immortals<em>

_Immortals_

Todo el público aplaudió y todos dieron una reverencia por ese espectáculo, así fue como todos disfrutaron de esa… ¿cita doble?

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones:<strong>

*** Lo que dijo Fred en chino no fue nada, quien pueda creer que él habla chino XD.**

**** Hiro y GoGo se parecen, ambos pelinegros y de ojos cafés, quien no diría que son hermanos.**

***** La verdad nadie sabe los nombres de estas Honey y GoGo pero los nombres de las Honey y GoGo de los originales Big Hero 6 se llaman así.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el cap<strong>

**Este debió ser el cap más largo que he hecho en mi carrera de autor, pero si es el más largo de este fic… por ahora**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

**El próximo cap: "Capítulo 4: Luke"**


End file.
